


Irresistible: Rickylmas Edition

by punkrockpoetlaureate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpoetlaureate/pseuds/punkrockpoetlaureate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 12 Smutty Days of Christmas, Rickyl style. Rick and Daryl do cute Christmassy activities, and also have a lot of really hot sex. This is part of my Irresistible story, which features Daddy Rick and Daryl in panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...a handjob after Black Friday shopping.

"This is ridiculous," Daryl muttered. He had the collar of his coat flipped up and his chin tucked in as far as he could and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets.

"It's not. It's a great idea."

Rick had told Daryl to dress warmer, but he’d brushed him off, sure that it wasn’t necessary. He'd said they were just going to be inside the mall shopping, and he didn't see a reason to wear the scarf Rick offered him. He'd failed to mention that they'd be standing outside waiting for the doors to open.

"It's forty degrees," he grumbled. "What exactly is supposed to be worth standing outside in the cold for?"

Rick had his eye on a new TV, and he hoped to find a few other things so that he could knock out as much of his Christmas shopping as possible. The fewer trips to the mall that he could make the better. This had seemed like a good way to do it, so after they’d finished eating Thanksgiving dinner, he’d taken all the ads out of the newspaper and gone through each one, circling the things he was interested in with bright red sharpie. 

Daryl had been dozing on the couch next to him, and when he’d woken up, he’d sleepily agreed to accompany Rick, but now he was pretty sure that Daryl had no idea what he had agreed to. 

The line suddenly surged forward and Daryl perked up. "Finally."

Rick had always thought that he hated the mall, but Daryl hated it more. He was pretty sure there was nothing Daryl dreaded more than the crowds and the commotion that came along with it. He felt a little guilty for dragging Daryl out with him, but he hadn't wanted to do this alone. He had a few ideas of how he could make it up to him later.

"Go straight toward the back of the store, okay? That's where the TVs will be."

"Whatever you say," Daryl told him, a little less grumpy now that he was inside in the warmth of the store.

Daryl was walking a little slower than he should have, the rest of the shoppers bustling around them, hurrying to go get the things they wanted, shoving past them with annoyed sighs. Rick put a hand on his shoulder and nudged him into walking faster.

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked incredulously.

"What's the point in waking up at 3:30 in the morning and standing out in the cold if we walk so slow that by the time we get back there all the TVs are gone?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, but he picked up his pace and Rick smiled. One of their favorite ways to spend time was curled up on the couch watching movies. Sometimes not even watching; that was the part Rick really liked. The bigger TV would make that a lot better. Not as easy to ignore, but Daryl was enough of a distraction that it would never matter how big the screen of the TV was. Rick would much rather focus on him. 

The electronics section of the store was by far the busiest, and Daryl gave him a look, sure that this was a waste of their time. 

“Come on,” Rick encouraged. He bumped his shoulder into Daryl’s and braced himself to push through the crowd of people. 

Somehow, they were lucky and got one of the last TVs that sat on the shelf, and Rick was pretty sure it was a withering glare from Daryl that caused a woman to back away from the one they were going for. He smiled, and they lifted it into their cart.

"There we go, got what we came for. Can we go now?"

Rick glanced around at the people walking, quickly grabbing things, and tossing them into their carts before anyone else could grab them. It was more hectic than he'd imagined, and Daryl was looking a little panicked. Whatever the other deals were, he didn't think it was worth it. He’d come back by himself another day when it was less crazy. Forcing Daryl to stay out didn’t seem worth it. 

"Yeah, let's go,” he agreed. 

It was actually better this way, since most people were still shopping, the checkout lines were short, and they were heading out of the store after only about ten minutes.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Rick asked, feeling a little guilty once they were back in the truck.

Daryl shook his head. "I don't guess." Rick was pretty sure he didn’t mean it, though. He took his scarf off and put it around Daryl's neck, pulling him forward to kiss him.

"Sorry I dragged you out into this mess. Let's go home and get you warm, okay?" He kissed him against and their noses brushed together. “Your nose is cold.” He tucked the scarf more tightly around Daryl. He wrapped his fingers around Rick’s and they stayed that way for a few minutes. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

Daryl leaned his head back comfortably, Rick’s scarf tucked warmly around him; he looked content. As they drove home, Rick kept looking over at him. He had his eyes closed, and there was a small smile on his lips. He loved seeing Daryl happy, but he realized suddenly that Daryl wasn’t happy right now; he was smug. He’d gotten exactly what he wanted from Rick back at the store. 

It didn’t upset him; he actually thought it was pretty cute. Daryl had him wrapped around his finger, and Rick liked it that way. He’d do everything he could to make Daryl happy. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want to have some fun, though. 

Daryl opened his eyes, blinking a few times, and Rick smiled at him. 

"You know, you're a little bit spoiled," Rick told him. "All you have to do is make that sweet, pouty face and you know I’ll do whatever you want.” He slid a hand to Daryl's thigh when he didn't answer. "Hmm? Isn't that right? You know how to get your way."

Daryl stared straight ahead, but Rick could see his bottom lip purse out a little bit further, proving his point. Daryl was pouting. He laughed to himself, keeping his hand firmly on Daryl’s thigh, fingers moving gently on the seam of his jeans. 

They drove the rest of the way home in silence, and Daryl still looked half asleep, and a little annoyed. Rick pulled the truck into the garage, but made no move to shut it off. Daryl gave him a questioning look when he turned to look at him. "Come here, baby." He patted his lap.

"Why don't we go in?" Daryl pointed to the door. 

"Let's not. Come sit on Daddy's lap."

He saw Daryl's breath hitch just slightly, clearly not expecting Rick to say those words. Still, he wasted no time inching toward Rick, carefully settling himself over his legs. 

Rick grasped Daryl's hips and pulled him down closer, rocking into him as he did. Daryl shuddered against him, his head dropping to his chest. He glanced up at Rick from under his lashes. 

"What's got you so excited?"

Rick brushed the hair back out of Daryl's eyes and leaned in to kiss him. “What’s got me so excited is you, baby. I’m not sorry I made you come out with me tonight, even if it did make you sulk the whole way home. You’re pretty cute when you make that face, so I can’t say I mind.” 

Daryl shook his head, blush visible, even in the dim light of the truck. “Stop.” 

“Mm-mm. I’m allowed to talk about how much I love the way you look.” He pulled Daryl against him again. Rick knew better than to think they could have sex in the truck; there was just no room. But he had every intention of getting Daryl as worked up as he possibly could. 

Rick's hands kneaded his ass through his jeans, and Daryl started rocking against him, hard cock pressing against him. He was starting to breathe harder, and leaned down, resting his head on Rick's shoulder, breath coming in warm, wet pants against his neck.

"Feel good?"

"Mmm," Daryl agreed.

He slipped a hand around to rub Daryl's cock through his jeans.

"Didn't take you long to get excited, too. Are you gonna come for me out here? I thought I'd take you inside and get you in bed, but I think you're gonna come right here in my lap."

He didn't wait for Daryl to respond before he started undoing his belt and dragged his zipper down.

"You're—" Daryl moaned. "You're gonna make a mess."

Rick slid his hand into Daryl's pants, rubbing him through his panties.

"No, _you're_ gonna make a mess." His own breathing quickened at that, for some reason suddenly desperate to watch Daryl make a mess all over both of their clothes. "It's too cold to get undressed and everything will wash."

Rick pushed Daryl's panties down as far as he could while Daryl still had had his pants up and started stroking him.

"What about you?" Daryl asked, pulling his lip between his teeth and biting down.

"I don't wanna come now. We're gonna go take a shower and I'll fuck you once we get into bed. How's that sound?"

Daryl didn’t answer, just bucked into his hand, and Rick tightened his grasp.

"Good boy, you're going to come all over yourself, aren't you? Gonna make a mess for me."

Daryl’s tongue snaked out, tracing patterns on the skin of Rick’s neck, making Rick move just a little bit faster, his hand moving rapidly on Daryl’s cock. 

“I don’t wanna….” 

Rick shook his head. “No, don’t tell me you don’t want to. You’re going to do it. You’re going to come for me. Right here in the truck, on my lap. Then we’ll go inside and get cleaned up. Come on, baby. Come for Daddy.” 

He bit down on Rick’s neck, muffling the moan as he came, covering Rick’s shirt and his hand. 

Daryl finally leaned his head back up to look into his eyes. “Have fun doing laundry.” 

Rick laughed. “Forget the laundry for now. We’ll go inside and I’ll clean you up. Are you okay with me dragging you out tonight now?” 

“I guess,” Daryl sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’m going inside now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...doggie-style after hanging the lights.

He had lights strung all over the place when Daryl got home. After plugging them all in to make sure they still worked, he dragged them out into the front yard, trying to decide where to put them and what to do.

“What’re you doing?” Daryl called to him, as he got off of his bike. 

“What does it look like?” He gestured to the lights. “I’m decorating the house.”

“Looks more like you’re decorating the yard.” 

“Very funny. Can you go get the ladder from the garage?” 

Daryl made a face, but he finally nodded in agreement, heading inside. 

“Some extension cords, too,” Rick called after him. He went back to work straightening out the lights and trying to decide where everything would go. 

“So, what’re we doing?” Daryl asked. He’d returned with the ladder, and tossed down some extension cords. “Isn’t this a lot of lights? More than we need?” 

Rick stared down for a few seconds, but then shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. We want it to be festive, don’t we?” 

Daryl nodded. “Sure…festive. Don’t see a reason that we need to have enough lights on the house that we’ll be landing planes, though.” 

Rick threw his head back and laughed. “I won’t go overboard, I promise.” In his distraction, he tripped over a string of lights and managed to catch himself before he went down. 

Daryl was frowning at him when he looked up. “What?”

He stepped forward. "I don't think I trust you on a ladder, why don’t you let me do it?"

Rick cocked his head to one side. "You don't trust me?"

"No. You can’t keep your feet under you when you’re on the ground. You'll fall on your ass, and I don't feel like making a trip to the emergency room tonight."

Rick sighed. "Fine. But you better be careful."

"You don’t gotta worry about me. I'm not nearly as clumsy as you are."

He finally nodded, agreeing to Daryl's plan, and handed over the lights, watching Daryl carefully make his way up the steps of the ladder. 

It only took a few seconds for the smile to break across Rick's face, and he nearly shouted up to thank Daryl for volunteering because _this_ was a view he really enjoyed. He had the perfect angle to admire Daryl's ass in the soft, worn jeans he had on, and how the muscles in his upper back worked as he put the lights up, stretching the fabric of the tee shirt he wore tight enough to outline everything.

"How's this look?" Daryl called down to him.

"Great," Rick answered. His eyes still hadn't moved from Daryl's ass to check how the lights looked, but he wasn't lying. But Daryl looked damn good to him. “You’re doing a good job, sweetheart.” 

Daryl never turned around to see if he was actually paying attention, so he didn't look away. Daryl's jeans were a little baggy, like usual, but the way he was standing, his feet spread to brace against the rung of the ladder that he stood on had them pulling tight against his ass. Rick took a step closer, looking straight up.

He didn't fuck Daryl from behind nearly enough. He loved watching the way Daryl reacted to his touch, so getting to see his face was a big part of that. The way he would flush, the way he'd struggle to keep his eyes open, even though they always wound up fluttering closed, and he just looked so good that Rick could hardly stand to look away.

But because of that, he suddenly felt like he’d neglected Daryl's glorious backside. He wasn't at all interested in Christmas lights anymore; he wanted to grab Daryl and take him inside so that he could enjoy and explore everything he felt like he'd been missing out on.

Daryl's boots clunking down the metal of the ladder startled him.

"What do you think so far?"

"I already told you I thought it was great," Rick told him with a shrug.

Daryl eyed him curiously. "Didn't sound very convincing."

"Sorry. I do like it, though, really. Want me to go up this time?"

Daryl shook his head and picked up another strand of lights. "Just let me finish it. Told you I don't trust you up there."

"Fine," Rick agreed with a smile. It was cute that Daryl was worried about him, and he didn't exactly mind that he'd get to stare again.

Daryl headed back up the ladder, stepping carefully, graceful even in the simple movements that he made. He busied himself for a few seconds, sorting out the remaining lights and arranging them how they might put them up.

"Hey, should we ask Carol if she wants us to do hers? Isn't she scared of heights?"

Rick looked up, but Daryl was still working. "Is she? I don't think I knew that."

"Yeah. I'll go by later. Unless we've got plans?" He turned and looked down at Rick.

He made a beautiful picture; his legs spread and his head turned around to glance down at Rick, his lips still parted from the question he asked.

"Yeah. I think we've got plans."

He nodded and turned back around, continuing his work. "Plans like what?"

Rick looked around, and the street was quiet and empty, but he still didn’t think it was exactly the best plan to shout up the ladder about his plans to take Daryl inside as soon as possible so that he could touch him and stroke him and tease him and make him fall apart. 

When he didn’t answer, Daryl turned back around, and by the grin on his face, Rick knew that he’d figured out exactly what their plans for the evening were. 

Rick raised his eyebrows. “Anytime you’re ready, I’m ready.” 

“You wanna leave the lights halfway done?” 

He shrugged. If he could get his hands on Daryl’s ass, he didn’t really care what the house looked like. “The lights aren’t going anywhere, are they? I’ll finish it tomorrow.” 

Daryl surprised him, making his way down the ladder. “Just promise me you won’t be up there before I get home,” he told Rick once he was on the ground. “Let’s go in.” 

Rick smiled gleefully. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll put all this away."

"You sure?"

He stepped a little closer. "Mmhmm. I want you to go on inside. Take your clothes off and lay on the bed for me. Face down."

A look of surprise flitted over Daryl's face before he managed to compose himself and nod. "Okay."

"Good boy. Now, go."

He watched Daryl walk away before he started picking everything up and taking it to the garage. He would've left it all there on the yard, because he didn't really care, but he liked the idea of making Daryl wait, unsure of what was about to happen. It gave him a little time to think about what he wanted to do, too.

Rick dragged his feet, trying to waste as much time as he could, the anticipation building up inside of him. He could only imagine how Daryl felt, alone upstairs and being forced to wait. He smiled at the thought, hardly able to keep himself from groaning out loud.

After about ten minutes had passed, he put the garage door down and headed inside, taking time to stop in the kitchen and wash his hands, and got a drink of water. He slid his feet out of his boots before going upstairs, stepping as quietly as he could as he headed toward the open bedroom door at the end of the hallway.

He stopped went he got to the door, peering inside. Daryl hadn't heard him; he was doing just as Rick had asked, lying face down, completely naked, his head resting on a pillow.

Rick didn't know why his breath had caught in his throat seeing Daryl naked. He saw him naked every day, and it was what he'd told Daryl to do. But they almost always kept his panties on during sex, so to see him bare was a surprise for some reason. He had to stroke himself through his jeans a few times to relieve the pressure.

Daryl moved, a small thrust of his hips against the mattress, and Rick's grip on himself tightened. He did it again, a small humming noise in the back of his throat confirming how good it felt.

"I don't think I'd do that again if I were you," Rick warned, stepping into the room.

Daryl turned and looked at him over his shoulder. "Didn't know if you were ever gonna show up."

"I'm here now. You're just impatient." He reached out, running a hand down the middle of his back until he reached Daryl's ass. "You're naked."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Rick pulled his hand away, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor. "Yeah, that's what I wanted. Didn't really think, though. It's been a while since I've had you like this. You usually keep your panties on. I know how much you like to come in those pretty panties."

Daryl rocked down against the bed again, and Rick reached down to put a hand on his lower back. "Stop that." He stilled under Rick's touch. "Good boy. You stay like that, I don't wanna have to tell you again." Rick moved, quickly undoing his jeans and shoving his hand inside to wrap around his cock.

Daryl turned his head to look at him. "How's that fair?" He nodded at Rick's hand in his pants.

He smiled down at Daryl. "'Cause I can do whatever I want. That's how this works, right? You gotta listen to me. We could do this as long as I wanted to. I could just leave you laying there while I look at you and jerk off. Then we could call it a night. You want that?"

Daryl's eyes closed, a pained expression crossing his face, clearly trying to hold himself back from moving his hips again. "No."

"Then behave, and you'll get exactly what you want." He pushed his jeans and boxers down, stepping out of them and getting into bed with Daryl. Both of his hands went to cup Daryl's ass, digging his fingers into the firm flesh.

"Gorgeous," he mumbled. "That was quite a view you were giving me while you were up on that ladder, you know."

Daryl gave a low laugh. "I knew you were looking."

"Get up on your knees for me."

Daryl moved slowly, getting to his hands and knees and Rick grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

"I couldn't wait to see you like this. I'll miss not getting to see your face, but I think I forgot much I love your ass."

He could see the tension in Daryl's body as he tried to keep still. Rick's hands kneaded the muscles in his lower back, slowly working his way down. Daryl's back arched at the touch.

Just like he'd been imagining earlier, he rubbed his hands over Daryl's skin, alternating careful, soft touches, with more firm, rough ones. Every so often he'd run his hands down the backs of Daryl's thighs, his fingers brushing dangerously close to his balls, but never touching.

Every so often, Daryl would buck back against him, unable to hold himself still. Rick let him make the small movements, enjoying the noises he was making, varying between desperate and needy and sweet and content.

He sounded almost sleepy after Rick had been massaging him for a few minutes, and Rick decided to surprise him, pulling his cheeks apart and leaning down to lick over his entrance.

Daryl twitched back against him and moaned. Rick did it again, licking a little bit harder and bringing a finger up to tease him, never actually pressing inside, just dragging lightly against him.

"What do you think, you want my fingers? You think you're ready?" He never stopped the movements, watching Daryl press back against him.

"Yeah, please. Please do it."

Rick opened the lube and poured some into his hands.

"Can you spread your legs for me just a little bit more?"

Daryl leaned forward on his elbows and eased his knees apart.

"Mmm, good boy." He smoothed the lube over his fingers and gently trailed over Daryl's entrance, waiting until he gave a small, desperate whine before pressing inside.

"Is that good, sweetheart? Tell me what you want."

He twisted his finger around until he found Daryl's prostate.

"Are you gonna...will you fuck me?"

Rick added a second finger. "Is that what you want?"

"Always," Daryl answered quietly, his voice rough.

"Always, that's right. If you could be riding my cock all the time, I think you would be."

Daryl moaned and fell forward onto his hands, his ass still in the air, giving Rick a much better angle, and he thrust his fingers harder into him.

"You hold still just like that, and I'll fuck you just the way you like. How's that sound?"

"Please," he moaned.

Rick concentrated on opening Daryl up, adding his third finger. Daryl pushed back against him, and Rick chuckled. “Okay, I know. You don’t have to wait anymore.” 

Rick stood up onto his knees, stroked himself a few times and slid into Daryl.

Daryl didn't give him a chance to ease in slowly before he was pushing back against him.

"Slow down, sweetheart. At this rate, neither of us is gonna last very long." He gripped Daryl's hips, holding onto him so that he could control the pace.

Rick was getting everything he'd wanted; Daryl was face down, his ass up in the air, slick heat surrounding him. He missed getting to see Daryl's face, but his moans seemed louder tonight, like he was even more excited than usual. Each time Rick thrust into him, his response was electric; moaning and swearing and begging; still trying to get Rick to move into him faster.

Rick reached up and grasped Daryl's shoulder, his other hand reaching down and wrapping around his cock. He pulled Daryl back against him while he stroked him.

"You're gonna come for me, aren't you, baby? I know how desperate you've been for it, come on, I wanna feel you come on my cock."

Daryl turned his head to look back, and Rick moaned at the perfect picture he made; half-lidded eyes and bottom lip bitten red.

Rick lost it the first second he felt Daryl start coming around his cock, and he held onto his hips tightly while he felt Daryl's cock twitching in his hand as he came against the sheets.

"Jesus," he spoke finally, when he managed to get his wits back. He slowly pulled out Daryl and rolled him onto his back. He lay down next to him and pulled him close. "Thank you for offering to put the lights up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...flirty Christmas tree adventures.

Rick had insisted that Daryl wear his scarf this time, and he hadn't argued once. It wasn't as cold as it had been the night they went shopping, but Rick knew that Daryl got cold more easily than he liked to admit. He was stubborn, but he’d learned his lesson. Rick through he looked adorable bundled up in his worn leather jacket with the plaid wrapped warmly around his neck. 

"Let's go further out." Daryl grabbed Rick's hand and walked a little faster.

Rick glanced back at the path that led back to the parking lot. "You sure? It's gonna be a long walk bringing back…."

This had been his idea; he had a fake tree up in the attic. They’d set it up last year and it had been fine. But Rick had remembered how much fun it was to go out and get a tree when he was a kid, and he knew Daryl had never had the opportunity. He thought it might be a nice idea for them to go out and get a real tree. And he knew Daryl would never settle for buying one of the precut kind that they sold alongside the road; if Daryl was going to get a real tree, he was going to cut it down himself. 

They’d driven to the nearest tree farm, and Daryl had seemed to get more and more excited the closer they got. He was pleased with himself for thinking this; Daryl having a good time and them making memories together. 

Daryl didn't answer his question, but after walking a few steps more, he turned around and pulled Rick in for a kiss. Rick was so surprised that he dropped the saw he was carrying.

He leaned his forehead against Daryl's when they broke apart. "What're you doing?"

Daryl usually hated any type of public displays of affection. Rick was pretty sure it made him nervous.

"No one's around," he whispered, leaning in again. Rick smiled against Daryl's lips. He should've known that walking through yards and yards of pine trees would be a sure fire way to put Daryl in a good mood. There were few things he loved more than being outside, even if it was a little cold.

He stuck his hand in the pocket of Rick's jacket, pulling him close as they continued walking, keeping an eye out for the perfect tree. "So, have you done this before?"

"Not in a while. We're putting it in front of the window in the living room, right?"

"Uh huh."

Daryl nodded, and they both glanced around, pointing out a handful of different trees and never agreeing. They were too tall or too thin or had bare patches. Rick wanted something tall but not too full, and Daryl was being even more particular. Each time Rick saw one he liked, Daryl would point out a flaw; the branches on one side might be too short, or they were uneven, it was fuller around the top than the bottom and looked top-heavy. 

Rick sighed each time, equally amused and annoyed. They kept walking, Daryl’s hand in his pocket and Rick’s arm wrapped around his waist. 

"I like that one." Rick pointed. "That's about right, don't you think?"

Daryl studied it carefully, walking all around it to size it up, looking it up and down several times before he nodded. "Mmhmm," he agreed. “Think this one oughta be perfect.” He pulled his hand out of Rick’s pocket, but he didn’t make any move start on the tree, he moved in close again, kissing Rick, rubbing a hand over the front of his jeans. He want usually nearly this playful, especially not in public.

"What's gotten into you?"

Daryl just shrugged, smiling at him broadly. "Nothing. You want me to cut it?"

Rick offered him the saw. "If you want."

He kneeled down, and then smirked up at Rick. "You know, if it was a little bit darker...." He raised his eyebrows and Rick laughed.

"Do I need to bring you to Christmas tree farms more often?"

Daryl got to work sawing the tree. "What for?"

"Well, when else do you flirt with me like this? Must be something about being outside."

"Maybe I just never need to flirt with you 'cause you usually jump me as soon as you see me anyway. You don't give me a chance."

Rick laughed again. "Good point. I just gotta start playing hard to get. That way you’ll be all over me like this again."

Daryl smiled, eyeing Rick up and down while still working on the tree and then he gently knocked it over.

"There we go. Let's get that into the truck. Got plans for when we get home."

Rick raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah? You got plans? Like what?"

They lifted the tree up, making their way slowly back along the path the way they'd come.

"Just spent all day thinking about you. I wanted to ditch the tree adventure and have you fuck me on the couch. You just looked so damned excited, I couldn't tell you no."

Rick nearly dropped the tree. "Really? Is that what you have in mind for when we get home?"

"If you're lucky."

Now he was even more frustrated that they’d come all the way out this far; the walk back to the parking lot seemed to take forever. He tried to hide his impatience as their tree was wrapped up, but judging by the annoyed look the cashier shot him when they paid, he was sure he looked about as irritated as he felt. 

They loaded the tree into the truck, and once they got in, Daryl scooted over to the middle seat. “Will you fucking drive?” 

Rick pulled out of the lot, and onto the road, heading toward home, going a little faster than he should have. Daryl’s hand was steadily rubbing him through his jeans.

“Is it alright if we leave this thing in the truck tonight? I really don’t wanna deal with setting it up or decorating when I could be riding your dick.” 

Rick scoffed. “Where’s your Christmas spirit?” 

Daryl gave him an angry glare as he pulled into the driveway. Truth be told, he hadn’t wanted to spend their time putting the tree up either, not after all of Daryl’s teasing. 

“Come on, baby, since you’re so desperate. Let’s get you inside.” 

He hauled Daryl out of the truck, half lifting, half dragging him out of the garage and into the house. Daryl pulled Rick in for a kiss; their steps awkward, bumping into things until they finally made it to the couch.

"What do you want?" Rick asked, ducking his head down to rasp in Daryl's ear. “I wanna hear you say it.”

"I already told you. I wanna ride your dick."

He stepped away when Daryl said the words, undoing his jeans and pushing them and his boxers both down before sitting down on the couch and making himself comfortable. His cock was already half-hard and he started stroking himself lazily.

"Well." He looked up at Daryl. "Hurry up and go get some lube. Didn't figure you'd wanna be wasting so much time."

Daryl reached into his jacket pocket and tossed a bottle at Rick. "I didn't. Grabbed it before we left." He started undressing; unwinding Rick's scarf from around his neck, sliding out of his jacket and dropping it to the floor.

"Slow down a little, would you? I’d like to enjoy the show."

Daryl blushed, but he did as Rick asked, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt before he took it off, giving Rick a shy glance as he did.

He stroked himself a little bit harder as Daryl did it. The waistband of his panties was visible, as always, since his jeans were just a little bit big on him, and Rick couldn't help but lean forward, motioning for Daryl to come closer.

Daryl took two short steps, coming to a stop right in front of him.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you like this." He ran a finger over the blue satin that peeked out over the top of his jeans. "And knowing that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

He unzipped and unbuttoned Daryl's jeans, pushing them down his hips until they fell around his ankles. He was already hard, like Rick had known he would be. He smiled and leaned forward, licking over the head Daryl's cock through the silk.

Daryl seemed to be holding his breath, waiting to see what Rick would do next, so he sat back against the couch and patted his legs. "Come on. Sit on my lap like a good boy."

He stepped out of his jeans and straddled Rick's legs, his knees on either side of Rick's thighs, the position spreading his legs wide and tugging the panties tight against his cock, outlining it, his precome already dampening the fabric.

Rick thumbed over it, pressing down gently. "You gonna open yourself up for me, or are you just gonna sit there?"

Daryl sighed, half annoyed, half turned on. Rick handed him the lube and leaned back to watch. Daryl reached down, one hand pushing his panties aside and sliding his fingers down.

Rick could tell by the way he parted his lips when his fingers met his skin. Eager as he already was, Daryl didn't waste any time sliding inside and before long he was rocking down against his hand, the muscles in his legs tensing up with each stroke.

"Can I?" He asked desperately.

Rick was more than ready, but he couldn't help but tease Daryl just a little bit more.

"You sure you're ready? I don't know...."

Daryl gave a frustrated groan that quickly turned to nothing but need when Rick grabbed him by his hips and pulled him forward. He pulled his fingers away, pushing himself up on his knees and positioning himself to sink down onto Rick's cock.

Rick leaned in and kissed Daryl, biting down on his lower lip when he felt him surrounding his dick.

They both sighed when Rick was fully inside. He started slowly rocking against him, but then Rick started to thrust up against him and he moved almost all the way off of Rick before he sunk back down. 

He took over, roughly grabbing ahold of Daryl’s hips and moving up and down, and Daryl moaned. His head fell forward, eyes closing tightly as he reached up to grab onto Rick’s shoulders to keep himself steady. The air was filled with their heavy breathing, quiet moans, and gasps of each other’s names. 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” he encouraged. “Ride me like you said you were going to.” He released Daryl’s hips, sliding one hand around to rest on his lower back and the other to his cock. “You’re gonna come soon, I can tell. All over your panties, isn’t that right, baby?” 

Daryl moaned and shook his head a few times. 

“What?” Rick teased. “You don’t want to?” He stroked Daryl firmly through the silk. 

“Not yet,” Daryl panted. 

“Sorry to tell you, I don’t think you’ve got much say in the matter.” He started to rock up into Daryl again while he stroked him in time. He could feel each twitch of Daryl’s body, each time he tensed his muscles to try to hold back. The more he could tell Daryl was fighting it, the harder he tried to get him to come. 

He leaned in, licking over Daryl’s collarbone while trying to keep a steady rhythm on his cock. His hand slid over the silk, knowing how much Daryl loved the smooth feel of it against him. He bit down gently when he felt Daryl tensing around him. 

“That’s it, baby. I wanna feel you.” 

Daryl threw his head back, moaning loudly, and Rick felt him clenching around his cock as he came, the warmth of his come spilling through his panties. He fell forward against Rick’s chest, sweaty and limp. Rick grabbed him again, pumping into him until he came, whispering Daryl’s name against his hair and then kissing the top of his head. He sighed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. Daryl snuggled closer against him. 

“I think I’d call today a success.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of this sex is putting you guys in the Christmas spirit!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...a blow job while decorating the tree.

Rick had never noticed how many Christmas activities involved staring at someone's ass, but when he looked down from the stairs of the attic where he was reaching for boxes of decorations, Daryl was a few steps down from him waiting. His arms were outstretched, waiting for Rick to hand things to him, but his eyes were fixed firmly on Rick's ass. He knew that the fabric of his uniform pants was stretched tight while he was bending over, leaning far forward so he could reach everything.

Daryl finally glanced up at him, taking the boxes. "Great. Thanks."

"Enjoying the view?" He asked smugly. He turned around and reached forward again, putting a little more effort into arching his back this time, really giving him something to look at. 

"Yeah. You know I always do."

"I think that's everything." He picked the last box up and turned to Daryl. "Let's go."

They made their way carefully down the narrow attic stairs. Rick kept glancing at Daryl out the corner of his eye as they made their way downstairs. They'd headed upstairs as soon as he'd gotten home from work; he hadn't even taken the time to change out of his uniform. The tree was already set up in front of the front window. 

Daryl kneeled down, sitting the boxes down in front of him. He opened up the first one and pulled the lights out of it; two strands that were all tangled and wrapped together. He tossed them down.

He peered down into the box. "Most of the decorations are in the other boxes. I think this is all lights that don't work and broken ornaments that never got thrown away."  
Rick looked into the box. “Yeah. We’ll get rid of that. Want help untangling those lights?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Shouldn’t be that hard. Gimme a minute or two.” 

He smiled to himself. Daryl hadn’t celebrated Christmas much as a kid, and never as an adult until last year with Rick. He said he’d just never seen the point, but Rick was pretty sure it was because he hadn’t had anyone to celebrate with, or any good memories from his childhood. 

They’d kept things pretty casual last year, because Rick hadn’t wanted to overwhelm Daryl or push anything on him; they’d put up the small tree Rick had in the attic and kept everything simple. But after everything they’d been through this year, Rick had wanted to make it really special, and it was turning out that everything was a little bit over the top. Daryl deserved to be spoiled, and Rick had every intention of giving him all of the experiences that he’d missed out on when he was younger. 

Still, he couldn’t help having a little laugh at Daryl’s expense. Since he had no experience with most Christmas traditions, he didn’t know how frustrating it could be to untangle Christmas lights. 

“You got it, sweetheart. I’m gonna get us some beers, okay? You’ll probably be done with those by the time I come back in here.” He chuckled to himself as he walked off, heading for the kitchen. 

He leaned against the counter in the kitchen for a few minutes, drinking about half of his beer before he heard Daryl cursing and the thud of something being thrown at the wall. He laughed again and walked back into the living room. 

“Hey,” he said cheerfully. “Got you a beer, you thirsty?” 

Daryl shot him a scowl. “Untangle those goddamn lights, would you?” He stood up on his knees and took the beer from Rick and then sat back against the couch with an annoyed sigh. 

“No matter how many times you do it, it’s always frustrating, trust me. Really should be more careful putting them away, but I can never be bothered.” Each year when he pulled them out of the box, he’d promise himself that he’d put them away neatly and carefully, and each year when he took the tree down, he always wadded them up and threw them into the box, eager to get it all out of the way. 

“Start getting out the decorations, okay? We gotta get these on first though.” He fumbled with the lights, slowly but surely unwinding them from the big knot they were tied in. Daryl tipped his beer back, swallowing it down before walking forward on his knees to get things out of the box. 

Rick sighed, a little bit curious as to why Daryl couldn’t seem to either stay on his feet or on his ass this evening; he seemed to be on his knees more than anything else. It was making him hard just watching Daryl; eye-level with his dick and no intention of doing anything about it. That just wasn’t right. 

He watched Daryl long enough that he was completely hard against the zipper of his uniform pants, and he couldn’t help but say something. "Got something you need to tell me, sweetheart?" 

Daryl looked up, startled by the gruffness in Rick's tone, and clearly confused. "No. Why?” 

He nodded once, and didn't say anything, his jaw clenching. Judging by that reaction, Daryl wasn't teasing him on purpose. He just happened to be on his knees in front of Rick and licking his lips in concentration every so often. Rick finished untangling the lights and tossed them down. 

Daryl was completely innocent, which was even more of a problem. He liked Daryl's playful teasing, the way he would carefully and quietly push to get Rick riled up. He was still shy and got embarrassed easily, and he always loved to let Rick take control, but every once in a while, he'd push his own limits and ask for what he wanted. Or at least tease Rick into giving him what he wanted.

But now he actually seemed focused on the task at hand and Rick couldn't stop staring at his mouth. To distract himself, he started stringing the lights onto the tree, allowing himself to sneak glances at Daryl every few seconds. He was oblivious, completely absorbed in what he was doing, separating out the ornaments they were going to put on the tree and carefully placing the others in a box. Any other time Rick would've found his focus cute. Now he was starting to get annoyed.

He attempted to concentrate and remember that he was doing all of this Christmas stuff for Daryl. He was giving him this experience because no one else had ever let him have it before. It wasn't fair for Rick to interrupt it just because he wanted to get his dick sucked.

Rick finished putting the lights on the tree with his teeth gritted; ignoring how his cock would throb each time he even looked at Daryl. 

Daryl moved forward, closer to the tree, and to Rick. He was about to start hanging decorations on the tree, but as he looked up, he was less than a foot away from Rick’s cock, which was completely visible through his pants. 

He stared for a few seconds before looking up at Rick. “You got something you wanna tell me?” He echoed Rick’s words from before. 

“I wasn’t gonna say anything until you were done. I want you to have a good time.” 

Daryl smiled, reaching for Rick’s belt. “Always have a good time when you let me do this.” 

He couldn’t help but moan at the words; Rick loved that Daryl still saw this as something that Rick _let_ him do. Like it was a special treat he earned when he was good. 

“Alright,” he agreed. “I’ll let you suck my cock. Since you’re such a good boy.” 

Daryl hummed quietly in appreciation as he pulled Rick’s cock out, wrapping a hand around him, stroking him a few times before leaning in to lick away the precome already dripping from him. 

He grabbed a handful of Daryl’s hair, trying not to drag him forward. He let Daryl set the pace; slowly licking and tasting him, fingers tracing over him and dipping down to brush along his balls. The small, tantalizing touches went on long enough to begin to frustrate him, but Daryl looked up at him, wide-eyed and innocent. 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me what to do?”

“Didn’t know you wanted me to.” 

Daryl nodded a few times, sucking just the tip of Rick’s cock into his mouth, looking up at him again, begging with his eyes. 

Rick’s fingers carded through his hair. “Come on, baby,” he told him gently. “Put Daddy’s cock in your mouth.

He moaned as he slid forward, taking Rick as deeply as he could. Rick’s grip on his hair tightened as he felt Daryl swallowing around him. 

“Good boy.” He pulled Daryl’s head back a little, forcing him to look up. “You look so good, sweetheart. Look so good with my cock in your mouth.” 

Daryl hummed around him, speeding up his movements and trying to take even more into his mouth. 

“Hey, slow down. No need to be in any kinda hurry.” 

He did as Rick asked, slowing down, blinking up at him as his eyes watered. 

He swiped away the tears from the corner of Daryl's eye and trailed his fingers down the side of his face. Daryl kept up his movements, sliding up and down his cock.

"Hold still." Rick's hand gripped his jaw, stroking his thumb along Daryl's cheek as he stopped the movements.

He held him there, admiring the way he looked. After a few seconds, Daryl swallowed reflexively, his throat and tongue moving wetly against Rick's skin, his cheeks hollowing and his lips tightening. Rick moved his hips forward into the sensation, and Daryl moaned.

He started to move again but Rick stopped him, placing his other hand on Daryl's face, too, holding him still. "Don't move, okay? I'm gonna take care of you."

Daryl's fingers dug into his hips, but he stayed still.

"Good boy," Rick whispered. He tightened his hold on Daryl's jaw, pulling him forward while he pushed in shallowly. He stroked a thumb over the corner of Daryl's mouth, stretched around him and wet with spit. "You're so gorgeous, Daryl, you have no idea how good you look like this."

Daryl moaned again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Rick gave a small smile at Daryl's eagerness, and rewarded him with a slow thrust.

"Such a good boy," he praised. He pulled Daryl forward, taking him carefully so that he wouldn't choke him, but Daryl had no trouble taking him deep and swallowing around him. Since Rick still held him, all he could do was suck and swallow, and finally Rick started moving more rapidly, sliding in and out of the wet heat of Daryl's mouth.

He looked up at Rick eagerly, clearly able to feel how close he was. He tried to hold out, savoring the sensation as long as he could. Daryl pulled him forward by his hips, taking his as deep as he could. Rick held onto him tightly as he came, spilling down his throat, and Daryl swallowed it all with ease. 

Daryl continued licking over his skin, and Rick pulled away gently. He leaned down, kissing Daryl deeply. He sighed contentedly when they broke apart, and he held out his hand to help Daryl to his feet. 

Rick reached for Daryl’s belt, but he brushed his hand away, giving him another quick kiss. “Let’s decorate first. I can wait.” 

He was still a little unsteady on his feet, dizzy from the incredible feeling of Daryl’s mouth, and he’d hoped to lie down on the couch and pull Daryl on top of him, slowly get him off with his hand. But Daryl seemed just as excited about the tree as he had before their little distraction, so he nodded. 

“Sure, baby, whatever you want.” 

Daryl nodded happily and went back to the tree while Rick did his pants back up, watching him intently. He wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist and pulled him against his chest, and kissed the top of his head. His excitement was contagious, even though he wanted to drag him away, he pushed those thoughts aside. They could deal with that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is proof that if you're good, Santa will give you gay porn for Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...a massage and some jerking off.

Rick was exhausted. The weather had taken a sudden turn from cold to _freezing_ , and the rain had frozen on the roads before turning to snow. There had been more car accidents than he could keep track of, and the highways were backed up. He spent his time administering tickets to people too stupid to slow down and trying to help people who had gotten into accidents, who seemed to blame him personally for their cars spinning out of control. 

Between everyone’s miserable attitudes, and having to trudge in and out of the cold all day, he was ready to get home as soon as possible. But of course when he’d gone out to get into his truck and head home, he’d slipped on some ice in the parking lot, so now he was annoyed over his bad day and in pain. 

The drive home took longer than usual due to the bad roads, and he hurried inside as fast as he could on his bruised knee when he arrived. He relaxed slightly at the warmth that surrounded him when he walked through the door, the smell of pizza greeting him. He smiled. Daryl must’ve gotten tired of waiting for him to come home and went ahead and ordered dinner. 

"You're home," Daryl greeted happily, coming over to kiss him. He stopped and frowned before getting too close. "And you're in a bad mood."

"I'm not," Rick responded. He leaned forward to kiss Daryl, pulling him closer. "Really. Long day, that's all. Thanks for getting dinner."

He tried to hide the fact that he was in pain, sliding his feet out of his boots and heading for the living room. Daryl trailed after him, and once they both sat down on the couch, Rick realized how cute he looked. He had a blanket pulled up around his shoulders, and judging by his messy hair, he'd been cuddled up on the couch, possibly even sleeping. He liked the idea of Daryl nice and warm here on the couch, even if he had been out in the cold the whole time.

Daryl had the box of pizza sitting open on the coffee table and he reached forward and handed Rick a slice. He started talking to Rick about wrapping all of the gifts they’d accumulated so far, and how he’d picked up the perfect gift wrap. It was all sitting in a pile next to the table, and Daryl said that even though they still had more shopping to do, maybe they should go ahead and start wrapping tonight. 

Rick gave a half-hearted nod, not feeling like it at all. 

“So, do you wanna talk about what’s wrong?” Daryl asked, after a few minutes of Rick’s silence. 

Daryl was a good listener; Rick would usually tell him all about his day, and he liked hearing about everything, even the bad stuff. They knew each other well enough now that Daryl could read his mood the second he walked in the door; he wouldn’t press much if he could tell that it had been a rough day, but he always asked, just in case Rick wanted to talk about it. 

“I’m okay,” he insisted. “Lots of car accidents. Traffic was a nightmare. Cold.” 

Daryl smiled sympathetically, knowing how much Rick hated the cold. “Well, I’m glad you’re home.” 

“Thanks, sweetheart, me too.” He finished his pizza and carefully stretched his legs out in front of him, propping them up on the coffee table. As much as he tried to mask it, Daryl must’ve seen him wince in pain, and he asked what was wrong. 

“Nothing,” he lied. “I’m fine.” 

“That’s bullshit. What happened?” 

Rick sighed. “I fell.” 

Daryl moved closer to him. “When? Are you okay?” 

“I guess I was in a hurry to get home and wasn’t very careful in the parking lot at the station. Banged my knee up pretty good.” He hadn’t taken a look at it yet, but he felt sure that it was blue and black by now. 

Daryl was still for a few seconds before getting up from the couch. 

“Where’re you going?” Rick called after him. Daryl turned and shot him a look, but didn’t respond. Rick leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes. He was feeling a little bit sorry for himself after the bad day he’d had, and now Daryl didn’t even offer to cuddle with him to make him feel better. 

“Take your clothes off.” 

Rick opened one eye and looked at Daryl. “What?” 

He handed Rick a beer and two Tylenol. “Take those, drink that. Take your clothes off.” 

“What does that last thing have to do with the first two?” He took the pills and downed half of the beer. 

Daryl pulled a bottle of massage oil out of his pocket. “I thought I’d rub your back, if you’d stop being so damn grouchy.” 

Rick blinked up at him, surprised. “Oh.” He gave an embarrassed grin. “Yeah. Sorry.” 

He tried to move as little as possible as he got undressed, and after a little bit of assistance from Daryl with his pants, he laid face down on the couch. 

“You cold?” 

“Little bit.” 

He made himself more comfortable, putting a pillow under his head and settling in. Daryl draped a blanket over him, covering him from the waist down and then sat himself down on the backs of Rick’s legs. 

It felt so nice to lie down and relax that he was almost asleep before Daryl even started touching him, and he jumped when calloused fingers brushed along his skin. 

Daryl apologized, and he mumbled to him that it was okay. His touches were soft at first, almost like he was afraid; they’d never done this before, Rick realized. But he slowly explored Rick’s skin, getting more comfortable as he did, starting to use a more firm touch, relaxing Rick even further. 

He lay pliantly under Daryl, breathing deeply while Daryl’s strong hands worked the muscles in his back. He started with Rick’s neck and shoulders, fingers digging in where he was more tense than he’d even known, working the knots out. He made his way down to the middle of Rick’s back, occasionally running his hands all the way down Rick’s sides and tickling his ribs, making him laugh. 

He wasn’t surprised that Daryl was keeping quiet, but the silence combined with how relaxed and comfortable he was started to put him to sleep. He felt himself dozing every few seconds, pulled back into consciousness when Daryl would hit a spot that felt particularly good, and he’d moan quietly in his throat. 

Daryl had steadily worked on his lower back for about ten minutes, and he gave a sleepy sigh. He still had his boxers on, but Daryl’s fingers slipped under the waistband; he was aware of the movement, but wasn’t awake enough to say anything or do anything. 

Daryl continued touching him while Rick fell asleep, and was startled awake when Daryl leaned forward, laying himself over Rick’s back, whispering in his ear. 

“Get up and roll over,” he told Rick quietly. 

His eyes opened, surprised by Daryl’s tone and the hardness of his cock now pressing against his ass. 

“Daryl….” He turned his head, trying to look back at him. “Sweetheart, I’m so tired, I don’t really think it’s gonna happen tonight.” 

Daryl sat back up, clearly pouting. “I’ll do all the work. You can just lay there if you want.” 

Rick smiled at him. “I’m not gonna just lay there while I’m fucking you. Just gimme a night to sleep. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

He nodded at Rick, but he was still frowning. “Fine,” he agreed. “You can go back to sleep.” 

Usually, Rick would’ve taken the time to make sure Daryl wasn’t upset with him, but tonight he just couldn’t do it. He put his head back in the pillow, blocking out all of the light in the room and felt Daryl sit down on the couch at his feet. He felt a little guilty; he always wanted Daryl, but he’d just have to fuck him a little bit extra tomorrow. 

He dozed for a while, but he kept feeling Daryl shift against his feet, seeming to be almost constantly in motion. He remembered Daryl's comment from earlier about him being grouchy, and he really didn't want to be an asshole, but Daryl knew he was trying to sleep, and he kept jostling against him anyway.

He ignored the movement until he couldn't take it anymore, and he rolled onto his side. "Daryl, can you….” The words died on his lips when he saw what exactly was causing Daryl to bump into him.

He was tucked against the end of the couch, legs spread wide, his hand down the front of his flannel pajama pants. He stopped immediately, pulling his hand out like Rick hadn't just caught him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, avoiding Rick's gaze.

Rick sat up, pulling the blanket up around himself as he did. "Really? ‘Cause it looked like you were jerking off without my permission. And you know how I feel about that."

Daryl stared down at his feet. "Figured since you didn't want to...."

Rick shook his head, amused that Daryl hadn't even considered that he might need to sneak around. "Next time at least try to pretend like you don't wanna get caught."

Pink tinted Daryl's cheeks, but he still refused to look at Rick.

"You know what you gotta do now, right?"

Finally, he glanced at Rick out the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You gotta show me what you were doing. Wanna hear you tell me, too. Come on, turn this way so I can see you."

Still blushing, Daryl did as Rick asked, turning to face him and scooting forward so he was a little closer.

Rick was still comfortably sleepy, instructing Daryl in a gravelly voice. "Go on. Tell me what you were doing."

Daryl sighed, knowing better than to argue. "Needed to."

"You mean you _wanted_ to. You didn't need to. I think you could've gone one night."

He grumbled under his breath, and Rick waited.

"I wanted to," Daryl said finally. "'Cause I thought you were gonna fuck me."

Rick grinned and shook his head at the fact that Daryl still insisted on blaming him.

"Alright, you wanted to so bad, you better show me."

Daryl reached for the waistband of his pants, hesitating. "Are you gonna fuck me if I do this?"

Rick laughed. "No. Consider that your punishment. I'll help you wrap presents, though."

It was clear that Daryl wasn't happy with that deal, but he pushed his pants down anyway. In his hurry to stop what he was doing when Rick caught him, he'd twisted his panties around until they were only partially covering him.

"So, you just want me to...."

"Mmhmm."

This embarrassed Daryl for some reason, more than Rick could understand. But, he knew that some part of Daryl liked that. Otherwise he wouldn't try to get caught.

"Are you gonna leave those on?" He nodded at Daryl's panties. "I don't mind either way. I was just asking."

"Yeah. Thought I would."

"Okay. Go ahead and show me what you were doing."

Daryl's blush deepened, but Rick could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. He stroked himself over his panties a few times, still only half-covered.

"Were you doing that before I came home?"

He shook his head. "No. Came home and took a nap."

"I see. You're allowed to nap, but I'm not."

Daryl smiled at him. "Well, I gave you a massage. I thought that made up for it."

"Don't stop," Rick scolded. Daryl started moving his hand again, absently stroking himself, not really putting any effort into it, still watching Rick.

"What were you thinking about before?"

"When I was touching you," he answered simply. Rick saw him stroke himself harder then.

"Yeah?" He wanted to keep Daryl talking. "Did you like that?"

"Mmhmm. I thought...I wanted you to roll over and I was gonna get on top of you." He pushed the panties aside then, taking his cock in his hand.

"You figured me fucking you was a pretty good payback for a massage, huh?" Rick could feel himself getting hard, and he pulled the blanket up around him. He still wasn't quite up for sex, but he was enjoying what they were doing.

Daryl shrugged.

"Come a little closer," Rick told him. He moved his legs aside and Daryl scooted toward him. He stayed where he was, leaned back comfortably and Daryl now close enough for him to reach out and touch, even though he didn't plan to. “That’s good. Now, I wanna see you touch yourself for me.”

He could see Daryl’s cock jump at the words, could see how wet with precome he was. He was already close from the rush of sneaking around before Rick had caught him. 

“I know you’re eager for me to fuck you…but you really oughta be better behaved, you know that?” He reached up and brushed the hair back from Daryl’s eyes. 

“I know,” Daryl mumbled. He glanced up at Rick shyly. “I just couldn’t help it.” 

“Yeah….” Rick trailed his fingers down the side of Daryl’s face. It seemed to distract him, and he shifted into the touch of Rick’s hand, stopping his motions. “Don’t stop, sweetheart, keep going.” 

He moaned. “Will you please…please touch me?” 

Rick shook his head, but he leaned in and kissed him. “You wanted to come, so you get yourself off. You’re lucky I’m even letting you do that.” 

He held Daryl’s gaze, their foreheads leaned together, and while he was distracted, he pushed his hand out of the way and wrapped his own around Daryl’s cock, stroking him firmly. 

“Fuck, don’t stop,” he mumbled against Rick’s lips. 

Rick shushed him, sliding his hand up and down a few more times, his finger gathering some of the precome from the head of his cock and pulling away, offering them to Daryl. While he sucked on them, Rick guided his hand back down to his cock. 

“Be a good boy and do like I told you.” 

He was getting harder under the blanket, feeling Daryl’s mouth moving against his fingers, sliding down and taking them all the way in his mouth. Daryl groaned around his fingers, but started jerking off again, and Rick kept close to him, wanting to be able to feel him, knowing that he was already close. 

Daryl moaned and sucked harder on his fingers, his hand moving faster. Rick put his free arm around Daryl and pulled him closer. His eyes fell closed, and Rick knew he was right on the edge; he wrapped his hand around Daryl’s, both of them stroking together, and he finally came, coating both of their hands. 

Rick pulled his fingers from Daryl’s mouth, and he kissed him. “That’s my good boy.” 

He smiled and leaned his head forward, resting against Rick’s shoulder. He held him there for a few minutes. 

“Alright. Gimme an hour to nap and I’ll help you wrap those presents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grouchy Daddy Rick is honestly precious to me. But so is spoiled baby Daryl, so this really works out in my favor. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...messy kitchen counter sex.

Daryl had found hundreds of recipes on the internet. More than Rick even knew about, he was sure. Every type of Christmas cookie imaginable. He'd shown them all to Rick, excited to try them out. Rick was pretty sure that he’d created some sort of Christmas fanatic where Daryl was concerned. Last year, he’d been entirely uninterested; he hadn’t wanted presents, he’d wanted to order Chinese for dinner, and he had had zero interest in the tree. 

Since Rick had started early this year getting him into the spirit, and working harder to make everything fun and festive, Daryl had surprisingly taken a bigger interest than he’d ever figured. He’d loved each activity they’d done so far, but aside from dinner and presents on Christmas Day, he hadn’t had anything else planned. Daryl had surprised him with this one, excitedly showing Rick everything he’d found one day after work. 

On top of all of his research online, he’d even gone to the bookstore and bought an entire Christmas cook book, with a huge section about cookies. Rick had stared at the glossy photos in the book, knowing that his baking skills were definitely not good enough to pull any of it off. 

He'd tried to get Daryl to narrow the list down, but he was pretty sure there were still more than they could have eaten in three months listed on the notepad he had in front of him. He'd stopped by the grocery store to get all of the ingredients and found Daryl at home, waiting eagerly. He was perched up on the counter, stack of recipes and his cookbook next to him. 

Rick couldn’t help but smile and how excited he looked. “You ready to do this?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You remember what I told you, right?” Rick asked, unloading the grocery bags, putting everything on the counter. “I’m probably not gonna be very good at this.” 

“All we have to do is follow the recipe, and we’ll be fine.” 

Rick nodded, trying to be as positive as Daryl was. “You’re right. We’ve got a lot of work to do, don’t we? Better get started.” 

They were starting with sugar cookies, which seemed simple enough to Rick. They worked quietly, Daryl would add in the ingredients and Rick would mix them together.  
Before Rick knew it, they had the first batch in the oven and were getting the ingredients together for snickerdoodles, which happened to be Rick’s favorite. When he thought Daryl’s back was turned, he snuck a little of the dough into his mouth. 

“What’re you doing?” 

He glanced at Daryl, pulling his finger from his mouth. “Nothing.” 

“How’s it taste?” 

“Really good.” He swiped some more out of the bowl. “Want some?” 

He offered his finger to Daryl, and he leaned forward, sucking it into his mouth. 

“Mmm. You were right.” 

He sighed when Daryl walked away; they were only on the second cookie recipe and had about twenty more to go. This was going to take hours, and despite the delicious outcome, there were other delicious activities he would have rather been doing. 

With the sugar cookies out of the oven and cooling, they put the snickerdoodles in, and started on chocolate chip. 

“Now, you know there’s no way I’m not gonna eat some of this dough, right? Unbaked chocolate chip cookie dough is ten times better than the actual cookies.” 

“Don’t,” Daryl warned. He opened a bag of chocolate chips and dumped them into the mixing bowl. 

Rick leaned closer, bumping his shoulder into Daryl’s. “Come on…what’s one bite gonna hurt?” 

Daryl rolled his eyes and refused to look at him. Once the rest of the ingredients were in the bowl, Rick turned on the mixer, higher than he should have, flinging bits of dough and chocolate chips onto himself, and Daryl, along with covering the counter in a cloud of flour. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Daryl shouted, grabbing the mixer from him and turning it off, and in process, making more dough fly up and onto them. 

Rick glanced down at the mess he’d made and then looked at Daryl apologetically. “I didn’t mean to. I flipped the switch the wrong way.” 

“It’s fine…now I know why people wear aprons.”

Rick smiled. “Please buy an apron. I would love to see you in that.” 

The image played out in his mind of Daryl in apron with nothing underneath. He definitely needed that to happen. He made a mental note to stop buy the store on his way home the next day and buy Daryl a cute apron. 

“You trying to distract me isn’t gonna work,” Daryl told him. He pulled his tee shirt up over his head and wiped his face with it before tossing it onto the floor. The timer on the oven went off, and Daryl grabbed an oven mitt, pulling them out. Rick leaned back against the counter and watched him. 

“You’re the one that’s distracting.” The muscles in his shoulders worked as he moved, and Rick felt himself sighing again. He considered asking what the harm in a quick blow job would be. 

“Just put those on a tray so we can get them into the oven. I want to make the oatmeal next.” 

Rick hated oatmeal cookies. He couldn’t think of anything worse than Daryl avoiding his advances, except Daryl choosing oatmeal cookies over his advances. 

“You do these ones, then. I’ll get you the stuff.” 

Daryl took his place at the counter, and Rick handed him everything he needed, unabashedly staring at Daryl’s bare skin the whole time. When he finished, he stood right behind Daryl, pressing into him. 

“How many more after this?” 

Daryl turned slightly to look at him. “I don’t know…why?” 

“I was just thinking that maybe we could give the oven a break.” He kissed Daryl’s shoulder, and slid his hands to Daryl’s hips, pulling him back against his own. 

“The oven…right.” 

He laughed. “The oven’s old, Daryl. It might just break down out of exhaustion.” 

Rick waited for Daryl’s response before he continued, hoping he hadn’t upset him by trying to distract him from his task. 

“I’m gonna keep working, but you can take a break.” He reached down to take Rick’s hands, pulling them lower, and Rick smiled. 

“You’re gonna keep working?” He undid Daryl’s jeans and slid his hand inside.

“Yeah,” Daryl answered, his voice a little rougher than it had been before as Rick stroked over his cock through his panties. 

Rick liked the idea of that challenge. “Okay. Keep your hands up on the counter, and don’t stop what you’re doing.” 

He pushed Daryl’s jeans down the rest of the way, and when he stepped out of them, Rick kicked them out of the way. Daryl was already hard and Rick pushed his panties aside, wrapping a hand around him. 

He felt Daryl take a deep breath, but he kept quiet and continued working on his cookies. The timer on the oven started going off, so he pushed away from Daryl and took the cookies that were done out of the oven and put some others in.

He turned back around, resuming his position, pushing Daryl's panties down and taking him in his hand, stroking him. "How're those cookies coming?"

"Good," Daryl answered gruffly. He shifted his hips back against Rick, ass rubbing against his cock.

He started reaching a hand back and Rick stopped his movements. "No. Hands on the counter."

Daryl turned his head. "Why can't I touch you?"

"The cookies were your idea. You've gotta finish them. That’s what you said."

"Then I'm done," he said simply. 

Rick glanced at the counter, messy and covered in flour and spilled chocolate chips. "Good. Who needs oatmeal cookies, anyway? Will you lean forward over the counter?"

Daryl pushed some of the mess aside and did as Rick asked.

"What are the odds you brought lube downstairs?" He ran his palms over Daryl’s lace-covered ass. 

"Wasn't really planning on needing it to make cookies."

"Damn. Don't move, I'll be right back."

Rick took the stairs two at a time, sprinting into the bedroom and snatching the lube off the bedside table. He hurried back down to Daryl, finding him brushing flour off of his skin, and swiping chocolate off of his wrist with his tongue.

"I thought I told you to hold still," he teased.

"Wasn't comfortable. The last of the cookies came out of the oven, anyway."

Rick stared for a few seconds. "I like the idea of you baking like this. Still probably be safer to get you an apron. But we'll do that next time. Get up on the counter."

Daryl did as he asked, hopping up, and Rick stepped forward, standing in between his spread legs. He brushed some more sugar and flour off of Daryl's skin. "You look good messy, though. Guess you couldn't concentrate with me bothering you, huh?"

Daryl blushed. He wrapped a leg around Rick. "I could have. I just didn't want to."

Rick lubed up both of us his hands. "Well, I'm glad you didn't want to. Although I don't know how sanitary this is...we probably can't give these cookies to anyone."

Daryl laughed, but started to moan when Rick pushed his panties aside and started brushing over his entrance.

"Don't tease."

"Shhh." He kissed Daryl, slipping a finger into him as he did.

Daryl reached forward, fumbled with Rick's belt until he could pull his cock out. "You said you liked seeing me messy. You wanna get even messier?"

"Yeah," Rick agreed shakily. "Fuck yeah."

Daryl's hand on him moved faster, stroking him firmly, twisting his fist over the head before pulling his hand away to lick away the precome he found there and wet his palm to move easier on Rick's skin.

When he wrapped a hand around him again, Rick slid a second finger into him.

Daryl spread his legs further, wrapping the leg he had around Rick more tightly, pulling him closer, his hand stroking Rick faster. He planted his other foot against the counter, trying to steady himself.

"Harder. More."

"You sure you're ready for more, baby?" He could hardly stand to tease Daryl, because he already felt close himself. 

"Don't fuck around, or you can get yourself off," Daryl warned.

Rick scoffed, not believing him at all, but Daryl didn't usually threaten him, and it kind of turned him on even more. Without questioning Daryl any further, he pushed a third finger into him, fucking into him at a rough pace.

Watching Daryl writhing on his fingers, spread open on the kitchen counter, feeling the warmth of his hand wrapped around his own cock was too much to bear for too long. He pressed against Daryl’s prostate while stroking him, watching with wide eyes when Daryl came, shooting come onto his stomach and chest. 

Daryl’s hand around him went a little slack as he came, so Rick’s hand covered his, both of them jerking his cock until he came, and he angled himself so that he’d cover Daryl, getting him messy, just like he’d promised. 

Rick held Daryl tightly, both of them slick with sweat and Daryl covered in their come. He mouthed lazy kisses over Daryl’s neck. 

“You look gorgeous,” he whispered. “Sorry I distracted you, but I think you taste much better than any of those cookies are going to.” 

Daryl gave a small smile. “How would you know that? Didn’t see you tasting anything.” 

He leaned down, licking away some of the come that had splashed onto Daryl’s collarbone. “Mmm, see?” He swiped some onto his fingers and pressed them to Daryl’s lips. “Much better.” 

Rick looked around at the cookies that sat in trays around them on the counter. They’d somehow survived. They hadn’t been carelessly knocked to the floor or didn’t end up covered in come like Daryl had. 

“Baking cookies was a good idea, sweetheart.” 

“Yeah, but taking a break was a better idea. We’ll do the rest once we get cleaned up.” 

He nodded. “Sounds good. As long as we get to do this again once we’re done.” 

Daryl hopped down from the counter, and Rick felt his cock twitch at the debauched sight of him, naked, except for his panties, which weren’t covering him at all at the moment, and messy with both of their come. He needed time to recover, but he definitely wanted to do this again. 

"Sure. And, oh yeah, I hope you're ready for tomorrow. Got stuff to make a gingerbread house with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone hungry for cookies now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...slow, distracted sex in a cute apron.

Rick was armed with his new secret weapon. Daryl may have been joking about wearing an apron, but he had been serious about wanting to see it. He'd chosen the simplest thing he could find, because he was sure that Daryl wouldn't wear anything floral or ruffled. It was blue and pink striped, and he was going to look so damn cute in it that Rick could hardly stand it. 

He was lucky that Daryl had another baking activity planned for them this evening, and that he'd hopefully end up getting him out of his clothes and into the apron. Since he wasn’t good at any of that stuff, at least he could enjoy staring at Daryl the whole time. 

Rick didn't know the first thing about gingerbread houses, and he didn't really care much, either. He'd do anything Daryl asked him to, but he was more looking forward to watching Daryl's enthusiasm. He figured he'd let him do most of the work so that he could just sit and watch.

He called out to Daryl when he got home, surprised that he hadn't found him in the kitchen.

Daryl looked surprised when he walked in. "Are you early?"

Rick shrugged. "I took off a little bit early. I couldn't help it. I'm so excited about this gingerbread house, after all."

Daryl scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"I got you something." He held up the bag, walking closer to Daryl. 

He perked up, and Rick almost felt guilty. Usually when he said those words, some new cute panties were involved.

"Not that," Rick clarified. "It's a little close to Christmas to be getting special presents like that, don't you think, baby?"

Daryl blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed. "Guess so."

"It is something that you'll look adorable in, though. I'm just not sure you'll wear it for me. It's up to you, really, but I wanted to see...."

He held the bag out and Daryl looked inside. He picked it up, staring down at it incredulously. "You really bought me an apron?"

"I said you don't have to wear it."

"I'll wear it," Daryl told him. "I just didn't think you were serious about wanting to see that last night. It's not exactly...."

"Not what?" Rick prodded.

"Not like the other stuff. It's not sexy."

Rick looked at Daryl, wearing the same pair of threadbare flannel pajama bottoms he always changed into when he got home from work to get cozy, and a sweatshirt that was actually Rick’s.

"You do know you look sexy in everything you wear, right?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Stop."

"I'm just proving a point. I always think you look sexy. So, I like the idea of seeing you in just your panties and the apron. If you think it's silly, you don't have to wear it. It's up to you."

Daryl looked down into the bag again. "Let me try it and see at least. I guess I might need the apron for this anyway."

"That's right," Rick agreed with a smug smile. "Better to be prepared for us to make a mess tonight."

He watched, waiting for Daryl to undress, and he squirmed uncomfortably when he noticed Rick's eyes on him, and Rick smiled. Nothing was cuter to him that the fact that Daryl would beg to suck his cock, would beg to be fucked, and yet when it came to taking off his clothes in front of Rick, he'd still get embarrassed like they'd never done it before.

"Should I help you?"

"Think I can do it," Daryl groused. He pushed his pajama pants down and stepped out of them.

"Can I have those?" Rick interrupted. "I don't wanna go upstairs and change."

“Lazy.” Daryl leaned down to pick them up and tossed them at Rick. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head and reached into the bag for the apron.

"Wait." Rick stepped forward then, taking it from him. "Let me."

Daryl sighed, and Rick put it over his head, and then spun him around to tie it behind his back. He looped the string into a bow that rested right on top of the frilly lace waistband of Daryl's panties. He couldn't seem to stop his hands from smoothing over the lace that covered him, loving how his beautiful pale skin was visible through the lace that stretched tightly over Daryl's round ass.

He kept up the movement longer than he meant to, sliding his hands down the curves of Daryl's cheeks, down the backs of his thighs, his fingertips brushing the elastic edge, dipping inside before pulling out again.

"Sorry," he told Daryl hoarsely, realizing that he'd started to breathe heavily.

"That's okay," Daryl sounded almost as affected as he was, and a little disappointed that Rick had stopped. He started moving around the kitchen, retrieving everything that they needed, and Rick watched him as he took off his uniform. He wasn't surprised that Daryl hadn't turned around to give him a little show of how he looked in the apron, but from what Rick could see, he loved it.

He folded his uniform and put it aside, pulling on Daryl's pajama bottoms. He didn't bother pulling on the sweatshirt, and he shivered slightly. But Daryl was wearing less than he was, so he figured they could just sit close together if they got cold. He sat down at the table, looking at what Daryl had put there so far.

"So, we just put these pieces together, right?"

Daryl sat down next to him. "Right. Can't mess that up, can we?"

He smiled and Rick laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure."

He shivered again and shifted closer to Daryl. "Are you warm enough? Little chilly in here."

Daryl shook his head. "I'm good. So, I went ahead and made the icing we use to glue it together."

Rick frowned at him. "You started without me?"

Daryl ignored him. "We just gotta put the house together. Then we decorate it, that's the fun part."

Rick thought that was the cutest thing he'd ever heard Daryl say. "Okay. You start. Show me so I don't mess it up."

He knew Daryl had never done this before, but it turned out that he was a natural. Rick let him do all of the work, assisting on a few things, but assembling the small house didn't take long.

Rick was still shivering and he'd moved so close to Daryl that he was practically draping himself on top of him to feel the heat coming from his skin.

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you sit on my lap?"

Daryl glanced up after a few seconds, too wrapped up in what he was doing. "Hmm?"

"I'm cold. I want you to keep me warm. Sit on my lap."

Daryl didn't argue once, just stood up from his chair and waited for Rick to push his back so that he could comfortably sit. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist and pulled him close, letting the warmth of Daryl's skin sink into his own. He rested his head against Daryl's shoulder, closing his eyes and relishing the warmth while breathing in his scent.  
It didn't take him long to remember that he was only wearing a thin pair of flannel pants and the lace from Daryl’s panties was scratchy against them. 

"Don't try to distract me," Daryl muttered quietly. He was leaned forward over the table, deep in concentration.

"I wasn't," he exclaimed in mock outrage. "I'm being good."

"Mmhmm," Daryl responded skeptically.

Rick looked over his shoulder, observing his work. He was finishing putting the roof on.

"Time to decorate?" Rick asked, leaning in to kiss Daryl's neck.

"Yeah. You gonna help me?" He turned his head, brushing his lips against Rick's.

"Don't think so. I'd probably knock the whole thing over. I'll just watch."

While he got the decorations ready, Rick traced patterns down the bare skin of his back, and over his ribs. When Daryl didn't move away from his touch or tell him to stop, he continued, sliding under the apron to brush over his hipbones.

Rick shifted his hips, trying to get more comfortable and make more room now that his cock was hard.

"Quit squirming around," Daryl scolded.

"You don't mind if I touch you?"

"Do whatever you want, just don't make me mess up."

Rick smiled triumphantly. He brushed his thumbs over Daryl's hipbones again before hooking them into his panties and pulling them down, allowing his cock to spring free.  
He was half-hard, and didn't seem to notice at all when Rick brushed his fingers against his length.

The idea to fuck Daryl like this came to his mind; he took Daryl in his hand and stroked him harder, imagining pulling him down onto his lap and onto his cock, telling him to focus on his work while he was inside him. He watched as Daryl meticulously placed gumdrops onto the gingerbread house, totally ignoring his hands.

"Hey, Daryl? What would you think if we—"

"Shh, not finished."

He tightened his grip on Daryl's cock. "I'm not asking you to stop. I'm just asking you to...multitask."

Daryl was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "You wanna fuck me while I'm doing this?"

Rick had to moan at hearing Daryl say the words. "Yeah," he agreed roughly.

"Wouldn't be able to move much."

"Don't need to. I just wanna be able to feel you."

Daryl stopped what he was doing and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He got up from Rick's lap, and without even being asked, bent forward across the table.

"Lube?" Rick asked.

"Pocket of my sweatshirt."

He had to chuckle as he leaned down to get it. Daryl could act like he hadn't been interested, but his preparedness told a different story. He pushed Daryl's panties down, leaving them around his thighs.

After coating his fingers, he pushed one into Daryl without warning.

"You think you're still gonna be able to concentrate?"

He pushed his finger in and out, feeling Daryl start to loosen up and push back against him.

"Yeah."

Rick added a second finger, and a third not long after, too eager to be more careful, but Daryl didn't seem to mind. He slicked his cock up and pushed into him.

Daryl's hands were balled into fists on, resting against the table, trying to hold himself still. Rick was tempted to grab his hips and fuck into him at a rough pace, but he took a few deep breaths and pulled Daryl close.

"Come on. Let's sit back down."

Rick kept him close and eased into the chair, bringing Daryl down on top of him.

They both swore at the same time when Daryl was fully seated.

"Doing okay?" Rick asked.

Daryl twitched when Rick ran a hand up his side, and the movements caused all of his muscles to tense up, gripping Rick's cock tighter than he already was.

Daryl nodded a few times, and Rick tried to relax. The heat surrounding him was incredible; Daryl was so tight around him that it didn't matter that he wasn't moving. He thought that the slightest bit of friction might've set him off.

"Get back to work, now," Rick told him quietly.

He felt Daryl take a few slow, shuddering breaths, but he did, picking up the frosting once again to decorate the house. Rick couldn't concentrate on his actions at all. He flattened his hands over Daryl's ribs, sliding down to rest on his hips.

"Is it okay if I touch you?"

"Mmhmm."

He was definitely hard now, precome dripping steadily from his cock when Rick took him in his hand.

Daryl tried to choke back a moan when he touched him, but didn't quite manage, and Rick's hand tightened while he leaned forward and bit Daryl's shoulder.

He moaned again, looking back at Rick. "I don't know if I can...."

"You can," Rick whispered. "Just do what you were doing before. It looks good."

Rick had no idea what the gingerbread house looked like at this point. He hadn't really looked and he didn't care. He loosened his grip on Daryl's cock.

"You gotta finish it before you can come."

He grumbled a little at that, but nodded, and continued working. He didn't have many reactions to Rick's touches; the occasional breathy moan, and stopping his work to steady his hand a few times. Rick could still feel how affected he was, though. Dripping wet with precome and tightening around his cock every so often. He didn't have to move or make noise, Rick could feel it.

More than once, he wanted to shove the gingerbread house off of the table and pick Daryl up, lay him forward and slam into him, but he held himself back, relishing each time he would feel the tensing of muscles around his cock.

Daryl managed to work until he only had one side left, Rick still lazily stroking him.

"Looks good, sweetheart."

He looked at Rick. "Really? Have you even looked at it?"

"Don't have to." He moved his hand faster. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got your dick in me and I want you to move."

He couldn't exactly disagree with that, but that hadn't been the plan. "You'll get it soon enough. I think we're gonna have to do something about that mouth of yours. You're starting to get an attitude."

"Thought you liked it."

Rick smiled, knowing Daryl couldn't see him. He did like Daryl a little bit feistier, but there was something he liked about reminding Daryl that he was in control.

"As long as you don't forget who's in charge." He squeezed the head of Daryl's cock.

"I'd never do that. _Daddy_."

Rick couldn't help but move, thrusting up into Daryl as best as he could from his position.

Daryl rocked back against him, his hands reaching down to grab Rick's hips.

"Baby, you were supposed to stay still until you were done."

"I am."

Rick finally peered over Daryl's shoulder. It was true; the gingerbread house sat in front of him, cheerfully decorated in frosting and candy, looking nearly identical to the picture he'd shown Rick. He wanted to tell Daryl how good it looked, but all he cared about now was being able to fuck him.

He stroked Daryl harder, and spread his legs, encouraging him to move.

Daryl did, bracing his hands on the table and slowly moved up and down. It was a matter of seconds before he came all over Rick's hand and the apron that still covered him.  
Rick grabbed both of his hips them, pulling him down roughly onto his cock over and over again until he came, too. He pulled Daryl back against him, holding him close.

When he caught his breath, he looked at the house again. "That really does look good."

Daryl gave a quiet laugh. "You don't have to pretend to care now."

"I care. Your decorating skills are pretty amazing. I think Christmas definitely agrees with you."

"I think having your cock in me while I'm working agrees with me."

"Yeah, that too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy. This story. These boys. Will we make it to Christmas Day or will we spontaneously combust before then?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...movie marathons and wandering hands.

Rick and Daryl stayed in bed until noon on Sunday. They slept off and on, and Daryl would lay his head on Rick's chest, so he'd card fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. When Daryl would doze off, Rick would close his eyes and usually wake up to see that Daryl had rolled onto his stomach. He'd wrap his arm around him and pull him close again, always unable to keep his hands to himself. 

Sometimes he'd wake up to find that he'd rolled onto his side and that Daryl had hooked an arm around his waist and was plastered to his back. He liked the times that they’d wake up and slowly touch each other, calloused hands rubbing over smooth skin, and gentle kisses sometimes turning to more, becoming almost desperate. But neither of them was awake enough to take things further. 

Finally, when they both got hungry, they had to get out of bed, and went downstairs so that Rick could make pancakes.

"What're we doing today?" Daryl asked while they were eating, licking a drop of syrup off of his top lip.

"We could go back to bed," Rick offered. He hadn't really planned beyond breakfast what they'd be doing. Christmas was drawing closer, and they'd done the majority of their shopping and wrapping, and the whole house was decorated. There wasn't much left to do, and Rick was tired. He could use a day of doing nothing.

"I guess. Wanna watch a movie?"

Rick nodded. "That's a good idea. You can go pick. I'll put the dishes in the sink."

He was almost finished when Daryl called his name, so he stuck his head into the living room. "What?"

"There's Christmas movies on all day."

Rick smiled. "Sounds good. Get a blanket. I'll be in in a minute."

Since they would be on the couch watching Christmas movies for the rest of the day, he put some popcorn in the microwave and started working on hot chocolates for the both of them.

Daryl liked anything sweet, so he added a handful of marshmallows to the hot chocolate and dumped a bag of M&Ms into the popcorn, because that was the only way Daryl would eat it.

He brought both into the living room, where Daryl had all of the shades down and the lights off to make it dark and an oversized blanket already draped over his lap.

Daryl's face lit up. "Is that for me?"

"Mm-mm.” He shook his head. “Thought I'd drink them both." He handed one of the mugs to Daryl. "Careful, it's hot."

"You added marshmallows," Daryl commented happily. He dipped his finger into the mug and tasted some of the sticky melted marshmallow. "Shoulda brought more."

"You can't just eat sweets all the time, you know."

"I just had pancakes," he pointed out.

"Right," Rick laughed. "My mistake."

He settled onto the couch next to Daryl, watching him. He drank most of the gooey marshmallow off of his hot chocolate before it was cool enough and kept complaining about how hot it was. Rick smiled at him, telling him each time to slow down; he finally took smaller sips and finished it before Rick had even started his.

Rick pulled the blanket up over them both, tucking it around Daryl. He tried to focus on the movie, but being so warm and comfortable, he felt his eyes getting heavy and he drifted off.

When he opened his eyes, Daryl was drinking his hot chocolate.

"Didn't want it to get cold," he explained, when he realized he was caught. "I'll make you another."

Rick chuckled sleepily. "It's fine. I'd rather you have it anyway. Popcorn?"

Daryl sat it down between them, and they both started eating, and Rick didn't comment when he noticed that Daryl was mostly picking out the M&Ms and avoiding the popcorn.  
He kept eating after Daryl was finished, and watched him tuck himself back under the blanket and rub his hands together to warm them up.

"Cold, baby?"

"Not too bad. Just my hands."

Rick finished eating and sat the popcorn bowl aside, putting an arm around Daryl's shoulders to pull him closer. "Better?"

"Yeah." Daryl rested both of his hands in Rick's lap, curling fingers over his thighs. He laid his head against Rick's shoulder.

Rick looked at him for a few seconds, and could see how focused he was on the movie, so he kissed the top of his head and tried to concentrate.

The problem was, Daryl hadn't ever watched any Christmas movies, but Rick was pretty sure he'd seen them all multiple times, and he was bored. He didn't want to bother Daryl and try to talk to him. He figured that since Daryl was resting against his shoulder, he at least wouldn't notice that Rick was sleeping, so he closed his eyes.

He was just on the edge of falling asleep, still able to hear the noise from the TV, but not really conscious enough to make out any of the words, when he felt Daryl's hand brush against him.

He didn't move and didn't open his eyes; he figured it was just and accident. Daryl had basically shoved his hands in between Rick's legs to warm them up, so there was a good chance that he could have accidentally touched his dick without realizing. He stretched his legs out slightly to get more comfortable and sighed.

Then it happened again, the side of Daryl's hand brushed against him, a little more firmly this time. Rick tried to keep the smile from twitching across his lips. He didn't want Daryl to know he was awake, so he kept still, slowly counting the seconds until he felt the brush of fingers against the button fly of his pajama bottoms.

They stayed where they were, and Rick could feel himself getting hard, and he was sure Daryl could, too. Neither of them was moving, and Rick tried to keep his breathing even so Daryl wouldn't catch him.

He was half-hard when Daryl's fingers easily worked the button on his pants open, and almost groaned in frustration when he didn't immediately slip his fingers inside.

Rick could feel when Daryl shifted slightly and could feel warm breath against his neck. Two fingers slid into Rick's pajama's, rubbing the length of his cock gently. He felt himself get harder, despite the simple touch, wishing Daryl was using more than just his two fingers.

He kept still, pretending he was asleep, taking deep breaths and holding himself still while Daryl teased his fingers around the head of his cock.

He thought that Daryl had decided to stop when he pulled his fingers away, but had to hold back a moan when he felt him lick his fingers.

Daryl returned to Rick's cock, wrapping tightly around him with slick fingers, stroking him from base to tip. He finally couldn't help but move, unintentionally moving his legs and shifting to make his cock slide more firmly into Daryl's grip. His eyes fluttered open and Daryl looked at him sheepishly.

"Uh...oops?"

Rick laughed. "Guess your hand accidentally got in there?"

"Mmhmm."

"Aren't you watching the movie?"

Daryl shook his head. "Not really. Thought you were way more interesting."

Rick lifted his hips up then and pushed his pants down. "Okay, then. Might as well make it easier for you.” 

He nodded in agreement and returned his hand to Rick’s cock, and he reached over and shoved Daryl’s pants aside so that he could do the same, and the movie played on the TV, completely forgotten while they stroked each other under the warmth of the blanket. 

“What made you wanna do that?” Rick asked him. 

“I wasn’t really thinking about it when I put my hands on your legs. I was just cold…then when I got warmer, I noticed you were asleep, and I thought maybe it’d be fun to see if I could wake you up.” 

Rick stopped stroking Daryl’s closing his fist around the base of his cock. “Have you thought about that before? Touching me while I’m asleep?” 

Daryl squirmed under the touch. “Maybe.” 

“What about me doing it to you?” 

“Yeah,” he moaned. 

Rick resumed his stroking, loving the idea. “You’d let me touch you while you were sleeping? While you didn’t know what I was doing and didn’t have any say in it?” 

“You know I trust you,” Daryl answered simply. 

More ideas than he could count came into Rick’s head, things he could do while Daryl was sleeping. It was strange that he’d want it, he loved seeing Daryl’s reactions to his touch, but he loved the idea of Daryl’s body reacting while he couldn’t control himself, getting those responses from him when he couldn’t hold back or stop himself. Some of the gifts he’d gotten Daryl for Christmas would definitely come in handy. He could tease Daryl and open him up, slide a plug into him and then wake him up and see how long he could stand it before he was begging to be fucked. 

“Jesus, Daryl, you have to let me do that.” 

“I already told you that you could. I want you to.” He pushed forward into Rick’s grasp while he gripped him tighter. 

“You’re such a good boy, baby. You’d let me do anything I wanted.” 

Daryl’s eyes closed, and he nodded. “Please….” 

Rick doubled his efforts and stroked him harder. “Come for me, baby.”

As he focused on Rick’s touch, his own hand stopped, and Rick didn’t mind; he had plans for later, now. Daryl came with a small shout, and Rick stroked him through it. 

“Gorgeous,” he mumbled, pulling Daryl forward for a kiss. 

Daryl reached for him again, and Rick grabbed his hand. “No. We’ll wait until later. I’ve got an idea.” 

His eyes widened. “Do you mean…?” 

“Shh. You’ll see. We should just focus on the movie, shouldn’t we?” 

By now, an entirely different movie was on, and seemed to have been playing for a while. Rick pulled the blanket back around them. There was a smile on Daryl’s lips and he asked him why. 

“Excited to go to bed.” 

“You’ve got a while to go. And we slept a lot today,” he pointed out. 

“Not really looking forward to the sleeping part.”

Rick smiled. “Just watch your movie and let me worry about that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...last minute shopping and some new panties.

Rick was in the bedroom changing out of his uniform when he heard Daryl shouting his name from downstairs. He sounded almost frantic, so Rick headed for the stairs, but Daryl was already there, running up to meet him. 

"What?" Rick asked.

"We have to go to the mall," he told Rick.

He raised his eyebrows. "We have to do _what_?" Daryl had never said those words in his life. 

"When I took those cookies over to Carol and Sophia I saw that she has packages for us under her tree. And we didn't get them anything."

"Shit." Rick hadn't even thought about that. He wasn't quite sure that it warranted an emergency rush trip to the mall, though. "Do we have to go right now?"

Daryl scowled at him. "What if she brings them over tomorrow and we don't have anything to give her? With all the stuff she does for us? And Sophia’s just a little girl. What kind of assholes don't get presents for little girls?"

Rick smiled. "That's true. We can go...but, I'll warn you, it's probably going to be crazy."

Daryl shrugged. "I know, but I figure we better do it now and get it out of the way. It’s only gonna get busier, right? We don’t have much longer.” 

He nodded. "Yeah, okay. Gimme a second to change and I'll be ready."

He put on a pair of jeans and a sweater while Daryl stood, leaning against the wall impatiently. He liked that Daryl wanted to buy Carol and Sophia gifts; he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it himself. Carol was always bringing them dinner, and checking in to see if they needed anything.

After their cookie baking extravaganza, they’d both decided to take her a basket of cookies, and he really should've thought to get them gifts, too.

"Let's go, sweetheart." He held out his hand and Daryl laced their fingers together.

"I want a hot chocolate when we get there," Daryl told him, as they made their way down the stairs.

Rick looked at him skeptically. "Demanding little thing, aren't you?"

He pouted. "We're going anyway. We might as well get something good."

"Well, maybe if you're good, we'll get you something."

Rick ushered him out the front door, and glanced over to Carol's house as they got into the truck. He and Daryl had gone over the day after finishing their lights and put up Carol's. Sophia had come out to watch them, and Rick had thought it was cute; Daryl had a soft spot for her and she seemed to love talking to him.

Carol had told them both about the abusive situation that she and Sophia had escaped from and he knew that Daryl felt a kindred spirit with them both. Rick always told Carol if she needed anything not to hesitate to ask him, but he could tell she trusted Daryl more. They had things in common that he could never relate to, and he understood that.

She never questioned their relationship, and it was nice to have someone right next door who accepted them without any sort of judgment. 

The only problem with this situation was, Rick had no idea what women liked to get as gifts. Really, he had no idea what women wanted in general, if he was being honest with himself. If he knew, he'd probably still be married to Lori. She was the only woman he'd ever shopped for, and he'd always failed miserably and ended up making her mad, so he had no idea what to get for Carol.

"Hey, Rick?"

He looked over at Daryl. "Hmm?"

"What do we get for Carol?"

Rick laughed. "That's just what I was trying to figure out. I have no idea."

They were quiet again, both of them deep in thought. Rick had several ideas of what _not_ to get. He'd gotten told several times by Lori that things like a vacuum or new pots and pans were not a nice gift for someone to receive. So, steering clear of anything to cook or clean with seemed wise.

When they pulled into the crowded parking lot at the mall, Rick hoped that they'd just see something and would know it was the right thing. After all, Carol was their neighbor, so she wouldn't be expecting something extravagant and romantic. This couldn't be too difficult.

Like Rick had known it would be, the mall was packed with people, far too busy for his liking, and even less for Daryl’s. He walked close to Rick, frowning. 

They finally got to a quieter corner of a store, and Daryl turned to Rick, tugging gently on the scarf he’d put on before they left. “What about a scarf?” 

“That’s actually a great idea. Can’t mess that up, right?” 

Picking out anything that would require knowing a size seemed out of the question, so a scarf seemed like a perfectly safe option, even if it was a little boring. It was cuter than Rick had expected to watch Daryl shopping for Carol. He seemed to be putting a lot of thought into it, talking about what colors she seemed to like.

They finished up, and decided to head to the bookstore to look for some things for Sophia, and they walked past the Victoria’s Secret. Rick was so busy looking himself, that he almost didn’t notice Daryl staring. 

They seemed to catch each other’s eye at the same time, and Daryl immediately cast his eyes to the ground. 

“We should….” He stopped to clear his throat. “The bookstore’s right up there.” 

There were far too many people around for them to get caught up in staring at the displays in the window of the store, showing off festive holiday lingerie that would’ve looked incredible on Daryl. 

Rick pushed the thoughts from his mind, and turned to Daryl with a smile. “Let’s see about something for Sophia, okay?” 

Sophia was reading every time Rick saw her, so this seemed like a foolproof plan, even though neither of them knew the first thing about what interested little girls, out of the several books they picked, surely she’d like something. They checked out and left the store, wandering aimlessly through the mall. 

“Hey,” Rick tugged the sleeve of Daryl’s coat. “Why don’t you go get that hot chocolate you wanted, and wait for me down in the food court? I’ll meet you down there?” 

“Why? Did you think of something else?” 

“I’ll be fast,” he answered, avoiding the question, and giving Daryl a shove toward the food court, smiling at him encouragingly, even though Daryl was glaring at him. 

He hurried back in the direction they’d come, trying not to think too hard about how much he hated shopping for Daryl’s presents in actual stores. Every time he tried, it seemed like he couldn’t keep the salesgirls away from him. He kept his head down the entire time, hoping none of them would approach him since the store was so busy. 

He was nearly halfway done when he was finally cornered, but politely told the sales associate that he was fine. Since he didn’t want to waste his time while the entire staff of the store flirted with him, and Daryl waited, he was choosing things quickly, and ending up with far more than he’d intended when he’d first walked in. 

He waited in line impatiently, and then got out of the store as quickly as possible. When he found Daryl sitting in the food court, he looked grumpy until he saw the pink bag in Rick’s hand. 

“Hey…ready to go?” 

Daryl blushed, and looked around quickly, like somehow everyone would know what they had planned. “Uh, yeah.” 

Rick could feel the tension radiating off of him as they walked, weaving through the crowds of people, and he could hardly keep the smug smile off of his face. 

“Thought you deserved a reward for braving the crowds,” Rick muttered, leaning closer to him. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“You can give me a show when we get home.” 

That got him a sharp inhale, but Daryl kept staring straight ahead. When they got outside, it was dark; Rick leaned closer and put an arm around him. 

“I couldn’t help it. It’ll be a little early Christmas present for the both of us.” 

“Can I look?” 

“Not ‘til we get home. But when we do, we’re gonna go upstairs, and I’ll pick something for you to try on for me. I’ll give you the rest later.” 

They got into the truck, and Rick sat the bags in the seat between them, practically daring Daryl to look inside. Rick could see Daryl’s hands resting on his thighs, first flat, and then curling into fists the longer he sat. The closer they got to home, the more he shifted in his seat, and he picked up the bag when they pulled into the driveway, not looking inside, but holding it close, and opening his door before Rick had even shut the engine off. 

Any other time, Rick would’ve told him to slow down, but he was just as excited as Daryl was now. They went inside, and Daryl dropped all the bags on the floor except for the one he still held close, and they walked upstairs, not saying a word to each other. 

He started undressing the second they got into the bedroom, and Rick took the bag from him. “Do you have any sort of preferences as to what I should pick?”

“You decide,” Daryl told him quietly, as he finished undressing. He sat on the bed, completely naked, and hard. Rick peered into the bag, not taking anything out for Daryl to see. 

He put his hand inside, and one of his favorites that he’d picked out caught his eye. “Wanna try these ones?” 

He held them up for Daryl to see. They were the soft lace that he loved, and striped like a candy cane, but they had a ruffle on the back with a cutout right above it, and a little bow and a tiny jingle bell adorned them. 

“I…yeah. I want to.” 

Rick handed them to him, and Daryl stood up, pulling them on, trying to tuck his cock inside, not quite able to while he was fully hard. 

“Will you turn around for me?” 

Daryl swallowed, taking a breath before he nodded. He rubbed a hand over himself, still pulling the lace up over the head of his cock, and turned around. Rick put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder, holding him still and looking him over. He loved the way this particular cut fit Daryl’s body, showing off the curve of his ass. His hands slid down Daryl’s back until he reached the waistband, running his fingers over the lace edge. He toyed with the jingle bell. 

“That’s cute,” he told Daryl. “You don’t exactly need much decoration, but you look nice and festive now. Do you like them?” 

Daryl nodded. 

Rick touched the skin that was exposed where the panties were cutout, and stopped as soon as he heard Daryl moan, running fingers over the ruffles, before reaching the lace that covered his cheeks. He rubbed and patted Daryl’s skin through the soft material. 

“Think I might make you wear these when you open your presents on Christmas Day, what do you think?” 

Daryl turned to look at Rick. “Just these?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“If you want me to.” 

Rick kissed the back of Daryl’s head. “Good answer. I think you’re learning to be a good boy again, aren’t you?” He reached around to stroke over Daryl’s cock through the panties, and he bucked against Rick’s hand. He wrapped one arm around Daryl’s waist to pull him back against him, and rubbed over his cock with his other hand. 

“You’re gonna be good for me and do what I ask?” 

He felt Daryl nod. He kissed his head again. “That’s what I thought. Let’s go downstairs and wrap those gifts, okay? We’ll take them over tomorrow.”

He stepped away from Daryl, and watched him stare blankly for a few seconds, like maybe he was going to argue. 

“Okay,” he responded. 

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, that was a little bit of a tease, wasn't it. How frustrating for Daryl. [These](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/candy-cane-cheekini-panty-the-lacie?cm_sp=&ProductID=270586&CatalogueType=OLS) are his festive new panties.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...a long awaited blow job.

Daryl hadn't been happy with Rick last night. He'd never quite been able to relax when they'd gone downstairs, sitting tensely as they wrapped the gifts. He’d kept his mouth shut, though, and Rick liked that Daryl wanted to please him; he was trying so hard. And if he kept it up, Rick would definitely reward him for it. 

Rick was surprised that he hadn't complained at all, though, since he’d been getting more and more mouthy lately. He liked that Daryl was coming out of his shell and being more demanding, testing both of their limits, but he liked reminding him that he was in charge, too. He didn’t need Daryl to be perfectly docile and sweet all the time; it was fun to see him be a little bit more brash. Plus, Rick had a feeling that he was pushing this hard because he’d knew he’d get punished, and that was what he wanted. 

Before they'd gone upstairs to go to bed, he'd stroked his fingers through Daryl's hair while he called Carol and asked if they could bring her and Sophia's gifts over the next evening. She'd agreed, and when they got to talking, his fingers had drifted lower, touching Daryl's bare skin distractedly. Daryl sat still the entire time, only occasionally letting out a tiny gasp. Every so often, he’d have to adjust himself in the panties, tucking himself back in. 

When he finally got off the phone, Daryl was sitting next to him, looking eager as Rick told him it was time to go upstairs. They got ready for bed, and Rick openly stared at Daryl the entire time, admiring the way the panties would bunch up in the back, showing off even more of his cheeks, and eyeing how wet the head of his cock was each time it would slip out of the elastic waistband. He’d touch whenever he felt like it, rubbing over Daryl’s ass as they brushed their teeth, snaking a hand around to stroke his cock a few times before dropping his hands away. 

Daryl was still being good, not asking for more, but Rick could see how desperate he was becoming, climbing quickly into bed and sliding to the middle. Rick took his time getting into bed, setting his alarm and then turning off the lamp before turning to Daryl, scooting close to him. 

"So...."

Rick kissed him. "So, what? What're you thinking?"

Daryl didn't answer immediately, and Rick smiled.

"I was wondering if you were gonna touch me," he spoke finally, his voice quiet and sweet, not at all demanding. 

"How did you want me to touch you?" He brushed Daryl's bangs away from his face, and trailed his fingers down his jaw.

Daryl bit his lip, and Rick could tell he was getting irritated and trying not to let it show.

"Thought maybe if I was good, you'd touch me. Let me come. I was good, wasn’t I?” 

He reached down and cupped Daryl's cock. "You’ve been very good. And I know you want to, but I think you better wait."

Daryl sighed, and Rick waited for the arguing to begin.

"Okay," he finally replied.

Rick kissed him again and pulled him close. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

He couldn't say for sure, but Rick thought that every time he woke up throughout the night, Daryl was pressed against him, still as hard as he'd been when they'd gone to bed. When his alarm went off, he had to stop himself from reaching down and wrapping a hand around him. He would’ve loved to wake Daryl up by getting him off, but he didn’t have time. 

Being at work all day had been torture for him, because all he could think about was what he might do to Daryl when he finally had the chance. A million different possibilities played out in his head throughout the day. Sometimes he thought he wanted to make Daryl beg him for it, sometimes, he thought that he wouldn't even give him the chance to ask before he would shove him against a wall and push his hand into his pants. 

It was good for him that it was a slow day and it didn't matter than he was hard in his uniform, but the hours seemed to stretch on even longer without anything to occupy his time other than endless fantasies of Daryl. 

He managed to get home before Daryl and changed his clothes to get ready to go to Carol's. He started thinking about how much fun it was going to be to watch Daryl squirm while they were there. Poor baby was probably aching for him by now. If it had been this bad for him, he couldn’t imagine what Daryl had gone through, and he couldn’t wait to find out. 

He heard the heavy fall of Daryl's boots coming up the stairs. 

"Hey. Carol stopped me when I came in. She said we can go ahead and come over when we’re ready.” 

Rick nodded. That was probably for the best. The two of them being alone right now would probably result in both of them losing control.

Still, watching Daryl change out of his clothes was difficult. He must've had a much better day than Rick had thought, because he seemed perfectly in control of himself, casually walking in front of Rick. He pulled at the front of the panties to adjust himself before putting on his jeans.

He pulled on a shirt and looked at Rick. "I'm ready if you are."

Maybe this plan of making Daryl wait was backfiring on him. He seemed to be the only one suffering. They grabbed Carol's and Sophia's gifts and headed next door.

Sophia was waiting for them on the porch and herded them inside, where Carol shoved a cup of hot chocolate at both of them as soon as they were through the door. Carol always made a big fuss when they came over, and kept offering them anything and everything, and after more cookies than Rick had really wanted, they finally got to opening their gifts.  
Sophia loved the books they got her, and Rick was relieved when Carol seemed to love the scarf.

The packages for him and Daryl turned out to be baskets full of everything they'd need to bake more cookies with.

"Since you're both so talented," Carol told them. "We thought you should have the best tools to work with."

Rick laughed, and Daryl looked pleased. If nothing else, this was an excuse to spend more time with Daryl in the kitchen, since they'd had so much fun last time.

Carol wanted them to stay for dinner, but they declined. As much as Rick appreciated it, sitting in Carol's living room any longer would probably drive him insane. With a hand on Daryl's lower back, they left, and Daryl smiled at him as they walked back to the house.

"In a hurry?"

He scoffed. "No. I was just thinking of you, sweetheart. Could feel how hard you were for me all night. Probably thought about it all day today. You need it, don't you?"

Daryl stared straight ahead. "I'm alright."

"Mmhmm. I thought about you all day. Tried to decide what I was gonna do with you."

He didn’t wait for Daryl to respond, and pulled him into the house and dragged him upstairs. He started tugging him out of his clothes as they went, helping pull off his shirt. 

"So, how'd it feel to wear those all day?"

When they got into the bedroom, Daryl toed his boots off and stood in front of Rick, letting him undo his jeans.

"Didn't notice much difference. Just that...."

Rick slid his jeans down his hips, and looked up at him. "Just what?"

"Was kind of hard to concentrate all day. Had to stay busy so I wouldn't get hard."

He was glad to hear that he wasn't the only one who had been affected. "So, did you?"

"Couple times."

Rick pulled the front of the panties down, letting Daryl's cock spring free.

"I made you wait a long time, didn't I?" He loosely stroked Daryl. 

He took a shuddering breath. "Mmhmm."

"And you were a good boy for me. Patient and you didn't complain once."

"Mmhmm."

It probably wasn't going to take much to get either of them off at this point, and Rick still wanted to drag it out as long as possible. He could drag this out for days, honestly. With all of the new things he'd gotten Daryl for Christmas, it seemed like the perfect idea to keep Daryl right on the edge up until that point. If he could manage it himself, after tonight, he wouldn't do anything except tease Daryl.

"I think you deserve something special tonight."

Rick pulled his panties back up and pushed Daryl to the middle of the bed, and quickly undressed before crawling in between his legs.

Daryl moaned before he'd even touched him and Rick smiled up at him.

"Do you wanna leave these on for me?" He pushed Daryl's legs apart and ran his hands up the insides of his thighs, fingers inching under the lace.

"Yeah."

Rick licked Daryl through the material, starting with his balls and making his way up until he was sucking at the wet spot he found at the head of his cock.

Daryl's hands fisted in the sheets, not daring to touch Rick without his permission.

He pushed the panties down, wrapping a hand around the base of Daryl's cock and sliding his mouth down over him. Daryl moaned softly, and Rick took him as deep as he could. He'd never been as good as this as Daryl was, but he tried.

He wasn't surprised that Daryl already seemed close to coming, trying to keep himself still, trying not to thrust into Rick's mouth, trying not to touch him.

Rick pulled off, stroking him slowly. "You're gonna come, aren't you baby?"

He gave a shaky nod, his eyes closed, and his biting at his lower lip.

"I hope you enjoy this, 'cause after tonight you're gonna have to wait again."

Daryl blinked his eyes open to look at Rick, but he didn't say anything. Rick took Daryl back into his mouth, sliding up and down, trying to relax and take him into his throat.

Daryl looked down at him with hazy eyes, breathing heavily.

"What're you...what'd you mean?"

Rick pulled off again, licking up the length of his cock. "You've only got a couple more days 'til Christmas. Let's wait until then."

"Wait 'til Christmas to do what?"

He leaned down to lick over Daryl's balls. "Before you get to come again."

Daryl groaned and threw his head back against the pillow. "I don't—I don't know if I can do that."

"Don't really think you've got a say, sweetheart."

He took him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck as hard as he could.

Daryl moaned and gripped the sheets tighter. "I'm...."

Rick closed his fingers tightly around the base of Daryl's cock and pulled off again. "Better ask me first."

"Please, can I come?"

The words were rushed and slurred together, almost unintelligible as Rick sunk back down, moving his hand away.

Daryl gave a desperate moan. "Please, Daddy."

Rick looked up at him and managed a small nod, and Daryl's eyes fell closed, his body going tense as he came in Rick's mouth. He pulled away when Daryl finished, softly licking over his skin. 

“You did good, baby. I hope that’ll last you for a few days.” 

Daryl nodded after a few seconds. “Whatever you say.” 

“Mmhmm. That’s right, sweetheart. Whatever I say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh...will Daryl be able to wait? Will he still be good, or will he be sassy and snarky? Will Rick have to discipline him? We'll see.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...road head while looking at Christmas lights.

Rick could never seem to help himself where Daryl was concerned. He knew if they sat long enough, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of Daryl, and neither of them would end up waiting for anything. Keeping busy seemed liked the best course of action, so after work, he picked Daryl up, and they dropped off a box canned goods to the homeless shelter, and then started driving slowly down each street in town to look at all the Christmas lights.

Daryl was in a good mood, happy to have donated the food to people who needed it, and looking forward to looking at the lights. It didn’t surprise Rick too much, since it hadn't been all that long. They'd both gone to work and been busy all day, so there hadn't been much time for either of them to focus on it.

Of course, Rick couldn't help but think about Daryl when he had a spare second. He hadn’t asked yet how Daryl had managed. Rick watched him stare out the window. Their lights didn't look like much compared to some of the houses they were driving by.

"Looks good, huh?" He commented, slowing to a stop in front of an elaborately lit house. 

Daryl shrugged. "Pretty fond of ours, though."

He smiled at Daryl. "Well, I bet we had a lot more fun putting ours up."

"Yeah."

Rick started driving again; the streets were quiet, not many people were out, and Rick reached over and unbuckled Daryl's seatbelt.

Daryl looked over at him with an arched eyebrow. "Isn't it illegal to ride without a seatbelt on, officer?"

"I won't tell. Come over here."

He scooted toward Rick, nervously staring around.

"Relax. Nothing's gonna happen. Take your pants off."

Daryl's head turned sharply to look at him. "What?"

"Your pants," Rick repeated. "Take them off."

He could see the conflict playing out on Daryl's face; he wanted to argue. He wanted to say no. But, he finally sighed and unbuttoned his pants and shifted his hips up so he could slide them down to his ankles.

"All the way off."

Daryl looked at him again. "But I won't be able to get them back on fast enough if I need to."

Rick felt his cock stir as Daryl started arguing. Now they were getting somewhere. "Guess not. Guess someone would just see you sitting here next to me in your panties."

He let Daryl think about it, waiting for his answer.

"Okay," he mumbled finally. He took his boots off so that he could kick his jeans all the way off, leaving them in a pile. He glared at Rick, embarrassed and angry. "Now, what?"

_This_ was exactly the response Rick had been hoping for, so he shrugged and shook his head. "That's all for now."

"You're just gonna make me sit like this?"

Rick pointedly looked down at Daryl's crotch, not at all surprised to find that he was hard.

"We came out to look at the lights, didn't we? That's what you’re doing. Look at the lights."

Daryl sulked, turning his head to stare about the window and Rick grinned triumphantly. He reached down and rested his hand on Daryl's thigh.

"Mad at me now?"

"No."

Rick smiled. "Really? You sound mad."

"I'm fine," his tone was a little softer this time.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Rick ran his hand up, pushing Daryl's thighs apart as he did. He palmed over his balls, brushing the tips of his fingers gently against his cock.

"Not like it's been long, shouldn't be too desperate for it yet. You can wait."

Daryl didn't answer, still not looking at Rick.

"Don't wanna talk?" He hooked his fingers into Daryl's panties and pulled them aside, letting his balls slip out. He cupped them in his hand, squeezing.

Daryl took a short breath, steeling himself before looking at him. "I'll talk if you want me to."

"Well, I actually had another idea of what I wanted to do with your mouth. Why don't you undo my jeans and put it to better use?"

A few more seconds of looking around for any other vehicles or people on the street, he ducked down in the seat, quickly working Rick’s jeans open and reaching in to pull his cock out. Rick glanced down at him, putting a hand on the back of Daryl’s head, and pushing.

“Come on.”

He felt Daryl’s warm breath against his skin, and he stroked him a few times before he wrapped his lips over the head. He sucked, and Rick felt himself getting harder. He focused on the road, both hands on the wheel, and his eyes forward. They slowly passed by houses, and drove by other vehicles that were all oblivious to the fact that he was getting his dick sucked. 

“We’re not going home ‘til you make me come,” he told Daryl. “I’ll keep driving for as long as I have to.” 

Daryl didn’t stop, keeping up his movements, and Rick knew he’d heard him, so he was surprised there was no reaction. 

“Hear me, gorgeous? I’ll keep you like this for as long I have to.” 

He felt Daryl hum around him, some agreeable noise. Rick carefully reached down to run a hand through his hair, gripping a handful and pulling him up. Strings of spit clung to Daryl’s lips as he was pulled away from Rick’s cock and he swiped a hand over his mouth.

“I wanna hear you say it. Tell me that you’ll keep my dick in your mouth until I come down your throat while we drive around town.” 

Daryl looked up at him, propped up on his elbows, Rick’s cock inches from his mouth. 

“I will,” he mumbled. “I won’t stop ‘til you come.” He reached out and stroked Rick. “I want you to come.” 

Rick nodded. “Good boy. You can get back to work now, sweetheart.” He pushed him down again, and Daryl eagerly took him back into his mouth, sinking down low. “Hope you know that this doesn’t change our deal, though. You’re still gonna be waiting. But the better you are for me now, the better it’ll be for you then.” 

He felt Daryl nod. He was surprised that he was taking it this well. Rick still wasn’t sure whether or not he liked Daryl being sweet and docile, or if he wanted him fighting each step. He looked down again, watching Daryl’s head move up and down in his lap, and movement caught his eye. Both of Daryl’s hands were still where Rick could see them, one wrapped around the base of his cock and the other resting on his thigh, but since he’d been focusing on driving, he hadn’t noticed that Daryl was rubbing his legs together, making small circles with his hips. 

He stepped on the breaks, and his seatbelt tightened around his waist as he shifted forward in the seat from the abrupt stop, and he felt and heard as Daryl choked on his cock when it slid further into his throat. Rick grabbed him and pulled him up again. 

“What are you doing?” 

Daryl’s eyes watered, and he cleared his throat. “What do you mean?” 

“Here I was thinking you were being so good for me.” Daryl still looked confused, and Rick reached down to feel how wet his panties were precome from the friction of rubbing himself. “I saw what you were doing. I thought you understood that you weren’t supposed to come.” 

“I wasn’t gonna—” 

“You were trying to make yourself come. I saw what you were doing.” 

Daryl looked out the window. “We’re right in the middle of the street. Can we drive somewhere else?” 

“No, not until you tell me why.” 

Daryl looked around again, completely terrified, and Rick felt a nervous thrill go through him. 

“I didn’t mean to do it,” he finally answered. 

“Well, it sure feels like you knew what you were doing.” He stroked Daryl through the panties, running his thumb over the head. “You’re wet enough that I can tell you’ve been doing it for a while.” 

“I won’t—I won’t do it again, I promise.” 

Rick gave him a hard squeeze before he nodded. “This is your only warning. Don’t even think about doing it again. Now, come on, better get back to work.” 

Daryl slunk back down in the seat, peppering Rick’s thighs with kisses before leaning in and licking him from base to tip and back down again, doubling his efforts from earlier. As Rick started driving again, he felt Daryl stroke him and hold his cock up and he pushed his jeans out of the way so that he could suck on his balls. Rick spread his legs as best as he could while he was still dressed. 

“That’s much better, sweetheart.” He made sure Daryl’s legs and hips were still, and he reached over to rub him through his panties again. “You can be good when you try, can’t you?” 

Daryl hummed in agreement, still working Rick’s balls into his mouth while his hand moved slowly on his cock. 

“What do you think I would’ve done if you hadn’t listened to me? Maybe I’d’ve made you get out of the truck like this. Maybe I could pull over and open my door and make you come around and stand outside the truck and suck me off like that. Maybe someone would see you. I could still do it, you know.” 

He felt Daryl’s mouth moving back up his cock and he pulled him back into his mouth. His hands gripped Rick’s thighs as he took Rick in as deeply as he could, sucking hard and choking himself. Rick’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. 

“God, baby, I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you? I bet you’d like for everyone to see you sucking my cock. So they’d know you were mine, isn’t that right?” 

He could feel how tensed Daryl’s body was, how hard he was trying to remain still. He was moaning around Rick’s cock, spit leaking out the corners of his mouth as he forced Rick deep into his throat. 

“Fuck.” Rick slowed down, forcing his eyes to stay open as he held tightly to the steering wheel and came without giving Daryl any warning. 

Daryl didn’t stop moving as he swallowed around Rick, continuing to suck and lick until Rick told him to stop. When Daryl sat back up, Rick relaxed back against the seat. 

“Jesus,” he mumbled. “That was…you did amazing.” 

Daryl was wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and he looked at Rick sheepishly. “Liked it.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, me too.” 

They were quiet after that, and Rick turned onto their street. He looked over at Daryl. “You missed most of the lights. Let’s drive around one more time.” 

Daryl laughed. “You just saying that ‘cause you want more?” 

He chuckled. “No, not right now. Might take you up on that later, though. You can put your pants back on now. We’ll go look at the lights, like I promised you.” 

Once Daryl was dressed, he slid closer to Rick. “So, you’re still gonna make me wait?” 

He leaned in for a kiss. “Not too much longer, baby. I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a nice Christmas Eve tomorrow. Try not to read this story while in front of your family. The boys will be back to celebrate with you tomorrow night!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...naughty behavior and some punishment.

Rick guessed that his threats from last night must've been forgotten as soon as Daryl woke up.

He overlooked it, because Daryl had been so good in the truck last night after Rick gave him the one warning, and because it was early when they woke up, Rick could hardly blame him for being hard and pressing again Rick's ass. He'd lain there, half asleep, enjoying the feel of Daryl's cock against him, not even thinking when he felt him gently thrust his hips.

The second time, he woke up a little bit, and realized what Daryl was doing and rolled over to stop him. But since they'd both been sleepy and not really cognizant, he'd given Daryl a pass, a firm _no_ and a short kiss before rolling out of bed.

When Daryl had gotten in the shower, Rick stood at the sink, brushing his teeth, and just happened to hear a quiet moan over the rush of the water. He pulled back the curtain, and Daryl wasn't quick enough, so he caught him with his hand firmly around his dick. Rick climbed into the shower with him, and told him that he thought he'd learned his lesson last night.

Rick had taken over then, washing Daryl the rest of the way and promptly turning the water off, working hands over every inch of his body while he made him stay still. He’d avoided his cock until the very end, washing him gently, stroking his hand up and down in a slow, teasing motion until Daryl was squirming, and then he shut the water off. 

Since they weren't planning to leave the house all day, they dressed in pajamas, and Rick felt sure that they would have any more incidents. At least not until they got into bed. Surely after his warnings this morning, Daryl would’ve learned his lesson. 

They napped on the couch for a while, and Rick had woken up to find that Daryl had a hand over himself through his pajama bottoms, and he swatted it away. During dinner, he was quiet, and Rick kept a close eye on him to make sure it didn’t happen again. 

Later in the evening, they were in the middle of watching a movie when Daryl got up to go to the bathroom. When Rick went into the kitchen for a drink, he figured Daryl should've come back by now and wandered down the hall to check on him. The door was closed, but there was no mistaking the breathy moans and slick sounding movements.

Rick threw the door open. "What do you think you're doing?"

Daryl dropped his hands to his sides, his eyes wide.

"I—nothing."

Rick gave him a stern look. "Really?"

"I, uh, I wasn't gonna do anything. Just wanted to kinda ease the pressure a little bit."

"I don't think I'm asking a lot from you. Am I?"

Daryl looked at his feet, his jeans still open and his panties pushed down.

"Hmm?" Rick prompted.

"No."

"So, then why don't you tell why you can't seem to do what I asked."

He reached out of grabbed Daryl's hand, pulling him out of the bathroom without giving him a chance to get redressed.

Daryl trailed after him slowly, holding his pants up with one hand, and Rick sat him down on the couch.

"So. Tell me."

Daryl still had his eyes cast down, and Rick put his finger under his chin to lift his head up and make him look at him. He waited expectantly.

"Wasn't trying to be bad."

"No? 'Cause every time you've gone off by yourself today I catch you with your dick in your hand."

Daryl blushed. "Have not."

"Even once was too many, baby." He rubbed his hands over Daryl's legs, resting them on his knees. "You know I’m gonna have to punish you now, right?”

Daryl gave a single nod, and Rick’s stomach flipped a little bit at having his permission. “I'll tell you what we're gonna do."

Rick stood up, and went to the Christmas tree, rifling through boxes until he found the one he was looking for. "Open this." He handed it to Daryl.

Daryl looked up at him warily, like he was sure it was some kind of trap. "Why?"

"Just unwrap the package."

Nervously, Daryl took it from him and slowly tore the paper away. He opened up the box and looked inside, barely able to contain a gasp.

"What's...what're we gonna do with that?"

Rick took the box from him and sat down in front of him again. The plug he pulled out was pretty small in size, since it would be their first time using it. He'd bought two that were bigger for them to work up to.

"I'm gonna put it inside you. So why don't you pull your pants back down and turn around for me."

Daryl blinked at him. "I don't know...."

"Hey," Rick whispered, pulling Daryl close. "We don't have to do anything you don't want. But...I think you'll like this. You can tell me at any time and we'll stop."

Daryl considered his words for a few seconds before he nodded, smiling at Rick. "Okay."

He stood up and did as Rick asked, turning. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall down to ankles. Rick's hands went to his ass cheeks, kneading and rubbing. He pushed his panties down and picked up the lube from the box the plug had been in.

"I'm gonna leave this in you until I decide to finally get you off. It'll be tomorrow sometime, you know. I'll handcuff you to keep you from touching yourself if I have to."

Daryl moaned and Rick slicked up his fingers before pushing his cheeks apart and sliding his fingers around Daryl's entrance before he pushed one finger into him.

"Better keep those hands where I can see them," Rick warned briefly before slipping a second finger in.

He pressed in and out of Daryl, scissors his fingers. "Doing okay? This is gonna put you on edge a little bit more, so you'll really have to work hard to be good.” 

"I will," Daryl answered breathily.

"Good." He pulled his fingers out and smoothed some lube directly onto the plug before he reached up and pressed it against Daryl. He pushed in, watching him open up around it, his fists clenched at his sides. Rick pushed harder until the plug was fully inside Daryl.

He rubbed over the base, his fingers trailing down to roll Daryl's balls in his hand.

"Think that's gonna be okay?"

Daryl gave a shaky nod as he took a deep breath. "Y-yeah."

“Sit down here next to me so we can finish watching our movie.” He pulled Daryl’s pants back up and pulled him down next to him, and Daryl huffed out a moan. Rick was unable to keep his hands to himself after that. Thinking about Daryl full for him, sitting right next to him on the couch was almost more than he could handle. 

Daryl's body was tensed, and Rick rubbed over his leg. "Relax. It'll make it easier. Try not to think about it, it'll just make it worse."

Daryl swallowed as he nodded. "Mmhmm."

Rick leaned in close to him and kissed his neck, breathing him in. "Maybe this'll teach you to behave."

He nodded again. 

"You're a good boy, aren't you, sweetheart?" His hands ran up Daryl's thighs and rubbed over his hipbones. Rick could hardly wait until he could fuck Daryl, but there was no way he’d do that until he’d gone through with the punishment. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah. You've just been trying to irritate Daddy, haven't you?"

Daryl frowned. "No."

"Don't argue with me," Rick nipped at his neck. "You've been doing everything you can to get under my skin the last few days. That's why you're being punished now, isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled quietly.

"That's what I thought. But maybe you'll learn a lesson after this."

"You won't really make me stay like this 'til tomorrow, will you?" Daryl asked innocently, looking at him with wide eyes.

"We'll see how you do tonight. Maybe you can make up for how you've been acting, if you’re really good for me, and I'll let you off the hook. But don't ask me again, you let me decide, okay?"

Daryl sighed, his body relaxing against Rick’s. "Yeah. Okay."

Rick's hand ran over Daryl's hard cock. "That's my good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter will be a direct continuation of this one, from the boy's Christmas Eve night after they go to bed through Christmas Day and all of their celebrations and...whatever stuff they decide to get into. I hope everyone is having a great Christmas!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day celebrations!

When he finally got Daryl to settle down, the rest of the evening was nice.

Daryl sat next to him, body molded to Rick's side and his head resting against his chest while he stroked through Daryl's hair, which always calmed him down. With him no longer teasing, and Daryl relaxing and not moving, he seemed almost in a daze. He stared straight ahead, his eyes focused on the movie, while Rick mostly watched him, making sure he didn't show any signs of trying to move or touch himself.

When it got late, Rick kissed the top of Daryl's head. "Ready for bed, sweetheart?"

He nodded.

Rick turned off the TV and stood up, grabbing Daryl's hand and pulling him off the couch.

Daryl shuddered a little when he stood, nearly falling against Rick. "Sorry. Kinda...forgot."

Rick took advantage of him being so close and kissed him. "I know. Probably feels a lot different now that you're standing, huh?"

He wrapped his arms around Daryl, one hand sliding down his back to run over his ass. "You've been so good for me."

Daryl nodded.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll see how I feel about letting you take that out."

He kept his arm around Daryl as they walked, helping to steady him. The stairs were difficult for him, each step probably making the plug move and rub against him, but other than a few quiet whimpers and whines, he stayed quiet.

Rick couldn't wait to touch him. He'd decided to let Daryl have a break while they were downstairs, not wanting to overwhelm him since this was his first experience with the plug. But now, he wanted to feel all of Daryl, he wanted to taste him; he wanted Daryl to be so strung out and needy for him that he could hardly stand it.

It was difficult to go about their regular nighttime routine like nothing was different; Daryl kept shifting his weight from foot to foot as he brushed his teeth, and Rick hurried, rushing them both out of the bathroom.

Once they were undressed, Rick pushed Daryl back against the bed, sitting him down gently.

"How're you feeling?"

Daryl shrugged. "Fine."

"Not uncomfortable?" Rick wanted them to have fun; he didn't want to hurt Daryl.

He shook his head no.

"What do you think we should do now?"

Daryl looked down at his crotch, his panties stretched around the hard length of his cock. "Think you should touch me."

Rick smiled. "Nice try. Not gonna happen, you got any other ideas?"

"You could use your mouth again?" He asked hopefully.

Rick traced a finger over Daryl's lips. "Nope."

His shoulders slumped. "Don't know then."

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't you roll over for me so that I can take a look?"

Daryl eagerly did as Rick asked, moving onto his stomach and arching his back. Rick's pulled his panties down and tossed them aside, hands coming to rest on Daryl's ass, pulling his cheeks apart so that he could see.

"Mmm. Gorgeous, baby. How's it feel?"

"Good," Daryl responded hesitantly. "Fucking frustrating. Just enough to make me want more."

"Yeah? How much more you want?" He pressed his thumbs to the base of the plug, pushing it harder into Daryl.

"Anything you wanna give me," he answered.

Rick stilled. "That was a good answer, baby. You know what I think I wanna give you?"

"What?"

He didn't answer, but he pulled at the base of the plug, watching Daryl push back against him as he did, thrusting his hips a little, trying to decide whether he wanted to keep it inside or not. Rick pulled gently until it slid all the way out, and pushed two fingers into Daryl.

He couldn't help but lean down and get as close to Daryl as possible, angling his fingers upward to press against Daryl's prostate, licking over his hole as he did.

Daryl whined loudly, bucking back against him and then sliding his hips forward into the sheets.

"Hold still," Rick warned. He pulled his fingers out and worked against Daryl's hole with only his tongue, and after only a few seconds of holding still, Daryl made another move, rubbing his cock against the bed. Rick leaned back, not thinking at all before smacking Daryl's ass. The sound echoed loudly in the room, and he stared down, almost unable to believe that he'd done it.

He started to apologize, but Daryl rocked his hips into the mattress two more times, so he quickly rubbed over the spot where he'd just hit Daryl before bringing his hand down on him again.

The sound of his palm hitting Daryl's skin couldn't drown out the way he moaned at the feeling. Rick did it again, just to see his reaction and Daryl didn't disappoint; he moaned again, and thrust his hips.

"Get on your knees and keep your head down," Rick told him, voice deep and smoky with his own arousal. "Can keep rubbing against the sheets like that."

He watched as Daryl did as he asked, pushing up onto his knees while he kept his head buried in his arms, face down on the bed. Rick hummed in approval at the new angle, admiring the perfect picture Daryl made, his ass up in the air, cheeks already turning pink. His cock hung between his legs now, no way for him to get any sort of friction, just the way Rick wanted it.

"You can tell me to stop if you need to," Rick reminded. He waited for Daryl to nod before he continued.

He rubbed his hands over Daryl's warm skin, lazily dipping a finger back inside of him briefly before pulling it back out.

"You're definitely waiting 'til tomorrow now," he told Daryl. He rubbed a circle over one of the pink splotches he'd made. "Can't have you rubbing yourself against the sheets like that. You're not allowed to come 'til I say so, you remember that?"

"I remember," Daryl responded, his voice muffled.

"Think I still oughta punish you for all the times I caught you today. Can't have you doing that anymore. Gonna teach you a lesson."

When Daryl didn't disagree, Rick spanked him again, counting to ten in his head. Some were soft and some were so hard that he felt the sting of it through his hand, and Daryl's beautiful pale skin was a nice rosy pink when he was done.

He leaned in again to tongue over Daryl's hole, still wet and stretched enough for him to easily slip inside, but after teasing him with his mouth and fingers for a while, Rick pulled away. He couldn't help but fondle Daryl's balls, and stroke his cock up and down once, as it hung heavy and full between his legs.

He sat back when he was finished, staring. "Gorgeous, baby," he finally spoke. "Alright, it's pretty late. We better get some sleep."

Rick eased Daryl down off of his knees and he rolled onto his side.

"Is that—"

"Shh," Rick cut him off. He pulled a blanket up over them both. "You were such a good boy, don't spoil it now. We'll get up nice and early in the morning and see what other presents you've got under the tree. Get some sleep."

He must've worn Daryl out, because he slept soundly and didn't stir at all when Rick woke up and sat up in bed. He thought about leaving him there to sleep while he went down to make breakfast, but he didn't trust him not to be fooling around now. Not after all of his misbehaving yesterday. 

Rick woke him up with sleepy kisses all over his face until he finally responded, a smile forming on his lips and a small, happy moan sounded in his throat.

"Merry Christmas," Rick whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Daryl responded, opening his eyes and blinking sleepily.

"Let's go have breakfast and open presents."

It took Daryl a few minutes to get out of bed, but he finally managed to get dressed and follow him downstairs. Rick offered to make pancakes, but since they were having a big Christmas dinner, Daryl declined and they just had scrambled eggs and toast. Rick was pretty sure he just wanted breakfast out of the way quickly so they could open presents. They made their way to the living room, and Rick thought Daryl looked as eager as he had last night. They settled down onto the floor in front of the Christmas tree and started opening gifts.

The first few things were actually useful: nice leather gloves for Daryl, a scarf of his own, so he wouldn't have to borrow Rick's, another cookbook full of cookie recipes that he laughed over, and a shirt that Rick had thought would bring out the color of his eyes beautifully. Daryl got him a new jacket, much warmer than his old one, with shearling lining, and a pair of hiking boots that Rick didn't quite understand, but he thanked Daryl for anyway.

"It'll make sense when you get your other present," he teased.

That piqued Rick's curiosity, but he tried not to focus on it. "Let's finish opening yours, okay?"

All of the other boxes under the tree were for Daryl, and he looked at Rick, confused. "You didn't have to get me so much. That’s not really fair.” 

"I doubt you'll say that when you see what it is." He handed him one of the packages. "Go on and open it. Trust me, you'll like it."

Daryl ripped off the paper, opening up a box to find several pairs of lace and silk panties. Daryl ran his fingers over each pair, and looked up at Rick, his face pink. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. Let's open the rest. I think you'll like them just as much."

The next box held a pair of ruffled panties with a matching garter belt and a set of stockings.

"I remembered how much you liked the way they felt that time," Rick told him.

"Yeah," Daryl agreed hoarsely. "Thanks."

Daryl's face went from pink to red as he opened the next box, which contained the two bigger plugs that Rick had selected.

"We can work our way up to those."

"Mmhmm."

Rick noticed Daryl fidgeting as he opened the rest of his boxes, looking more and more desperate at each new gift: a vibrator that was perfectly designed to hit his prostate, a plug that vibrated, and two cock rings. One was simple, made of silicone that would stretch and slide easily over his skin. The other was larger, the shape of it designed to stimulate the perineum as it vibrated.

"Jesus," Daryl muttered. "You didn't have to do all this."

"It's as much for me as it is for you. Wanna try some of it out?"

Daryl looked at him, startled. "Now?"

Rick nodded.

"We were gonna start dinner. That roast is gonna take a long time to cook...."

"I think you can still work in the kitchen with something inside you."

Daryl stared at the new toys, still sitting in the box. "Okay."

"Come here and lay across my lap." Rick pushed away the torn up wrapping paper that surrounded him and pulled Daryl to him, laying him down. "Feeling okay from last night?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He pulled Daryl's pajamas down over his ass, caressing him through the panties he wore. "Remember, you can tell me to stop if you need to."

"I know." Rick pushed Daryl's panties down his thighs, parting his legs as he went.

"This one that vibrates, it's not too much bigger than the one you were using last night." Rick reached for it, letting Daryl get a good look at it. "And we won't turn it on yet. How's that sound?"

"Good."

Rick had thought ahead and put lube in each box, so he poured some onto his fingers. "You did good with it last night. Might be a little bit different today while you're up moving around, but I think you'll like it."

He parted Daryl's cheeks, and rubbed over his hole. "You've been a good boy so far this morning. Think you can keep that up the rest of the day?"

"Yeah."

Rick slid a finger into him, giving him a second to adjust before adding the next one. "Pick out a pair of your new panties to wear, too."

He slid his fingers out and slicked the plug. "Ready?"

"Mmhmm."

Rick eased it into him in one fluid motion, Daryl whining as he did.

"There you go, sweetheart. How's that?" He stroked over the base of the plug. "Can you get up now?"

Daryl eased up slowly onto his knees, letting himself adjust. Rick held out his hands to steady him as he got too his feet. Once he was up, Rick pulled his pants the rest of the way down. "Get a new pair of panties," he reminded him.

Rick watched him bend down to get the box they were in, moaning as the toy shifted to a different angle. He picked a pair of dark blue panties and straightened back up. Rick still sat where he was, staring at each movement Daryl made, his cock already hard.

Daryl pulled the panties on slowly, and then held a hand out to Rick for his pajamas.

"I think I'll keep these for now. We better get that roast in the oven, don't you think?"

If Daryl was surprised that Rick refused to give him his pants, it didn't show. He got up and they went into the kitchen to get things ready. Daryl stayed as still as possible at first, hardly moving, until Rick put a hand on his lower back and nudged him to move.

"Come on, gorgeous. Need your help."

He did as Rick asked, moving around the kitchen. He walked carefully at first, his body tense and stiff, but after a while, he relaxed. With their dinner in the oven, Rick grabbed his hand. "Let's go clean up our mess in the living room. We can watch a movie when we're done if you want."

"Yeah, okay."

They sat all of the presents in a pile and then picked up all of the torn, crumpled paper. Rick got more satisfaction out of watching Daryl bend over than he probably should have. He'd managed to keep his composure enough to do it, but Rick could still see the way he would bite his lip each time to keep himself quiet. His panties kept pulling with each movement, and he'd tug them down with a frustrated huff.

Once all of the paper was in the trash, he pulled Daryl over to the couch. He turned on the TV while ignoring how Daryl shifted next to him. He tossed the remote down and patted his lap. "Lay down again."

Daryl did as he asked, stretching out and laying down across Rick's legs. Rick pulled him up to where he wanted him, so that Daryl's hips were lying over his. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over Daryl's legs, leaving his ass exposed so that he could see.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmhmm."

He pushed Daryl's panties down and spread his cheeks apart. "You have no idea how amazing this looks, baby. How's it feeling so far?"

"Same as last night."

Rick chuckled. "So, it's frustrating?"

"Yeah, it's fucking frustrating."

He let go of Daryl's cheeks then, letting his palm slide over the smooth skin before he swatted him gently.

"Better watch that tone."

Daryl grumbled quietly against the couch.

"Getting mad now?"

"No."

"You seem a little irritable, baby."

Daryl squirmed against him, his cock pressed hard into Rick's thigh. "Maybe just a little."

"Try and be good for me."

He started running his hands up and down Daryl's back then, starting at his shoulders and going all the way down to his thighs. He kept going, feeling when Daryl's breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Rick let him sleep, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressing together and the smoothness of Daryl's skin under his hands. He dozed off a few times, but when he woke up, he stretched the kink out of his neck and started moving his hands again.

Daryl didn't move when he Rick pulled his cheeks apart, and he couldn't seem to help himself. Daryl slept comfortably against him, and he shouldn't left him alone, but instead, he flicked the switch on the base of the plug, and heard it buzz to life for only a second before Daryl moved hard against him with a startled moan.

"W-what'd you do that for?"

"What?" Rick asked mockingly. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Daryl rutted against his leg. "Fuck. Yes, it feels good. But you—you said I'm not supposed to come."

"You're not. You're gonna wait 'til tonight, when I finally tell you to. When I think you've earned it. I'll make you come all over yourself."

Daryl's hips moved again and Rick held him down. "That's not a very good way to prove to me that you should be allowed, baby."

He panted, and gave a long, low whine. "I'll be good, I swear."

"Okay. You show me how good you can be." Rick pulled his panties back up, and patted him a few times. "Sit up."

With a frustrated groan, Daryl pushed himself up, sitting next to Rick, moaning once all of his weight was on the couch, and the plug was pressed into him harder.

"We'll take everything upstairs and go ahead and get dressed for dinner, okay?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah," he agreed hoarsely.

Rick took mercy on him and leaned over to pick everything up so that he wouldn't have to, handing it to him. They made their way upstairs, Daryl's breath coming in small gasps by the time they made it all the way up.

"Doing okay?"

Rick looked him over. His face was flushed, and he his chest rose heavily as he tried to control his breathing. The blue silk of his panties was soaked through with precome, and he'd given up trying to keep his cock inside of them by now.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Rick leaned into kiss him. " _Now_ you're being good."

They both got dressed for dinner, and while Daryl's back was turned, Rick pocket the stretchy cock ring before they went back downstairs.

With Daryl dressed in a pair of jeans, Rick could no longer hear the buzzing of the vibrator, but Rick could still see the subtle hitch in his step as he walked. But he didn't complain anymore, and Rick smiled proudly.

They worked in the kitchen, getting the rest of their dinner ready. Daryl stopped in his tracks when there was a knock on the door.

"Well, go answer it," Rick urged.

Daryl nervously pulled at his sweater a few times before he walked to the front door, and Rick watched him.

"Carol. Hi. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she greeted, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Are you okay? You feel a little warm."

Rick tried to keep a straight face as he stepped forward. "He's okay, he's just been standing at the oven cooking."

"I figured you guys would be eating soon. Brought you some German chocolate cake." She held it up and Rick took it, and shot Daryl a quick glance.

"Thanks," Daryl told her as he took it from her. "That's my favorite."

"I thought it was. I won't keep you guys since you're about to eat. Merry Christmas, again."

"Merry Christmas, Carol," Rick told her. "Thanks."

He shut the door, and grinned at Daryl. "Good job, baby."

Daryl sighed, relieved. "Jesus, Rick, what the fuck are you thinking?" His voice was gentle, though, and Rick smiled at him as he took his hand to pull him back to the kitchen. "Well, I didn't really count on that happening, but you did amazing. Held yourself together much better than I would've."

Daryl scoffed. "Yeah, maybe you oughta do it next time then."

They finished getting dinner on the table, and sat to eat. Rick watched in amusement as Daryl eased himself down into the chair carefully.

Making casual conversation at Christmas dinner while knowing that Daryl was plugged up, and that it was vibrating against him as he sat there was interesting. Daryl somehow managed, only stopping a few times to clench his fists, and growl low in his throat. After a few seconds, he'd regain his composure and take a deep breath, beginning eating again like nothing had happened. 

Once they finished eating, Rick got up to start the dishes, but Daryl stayed still. When Rick turned back to look at him, Daryl motioned for him to come closer.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, I'm...." He shuddered and moaned quietly.

"Okay, baby, you've been doing so good for me." He leaned down, stroking Daryl's hair from his eyes. "We're almost there, just a little bit longer."

"But I don't think I can," he insisted.

Rick nodded. "Okay. Alright, don't worry. Stand up for me."

Daryl stood slowly, not straightening his back all the way, and Rick undid his jeans for him, pushing them and his panties down. "You can take those off if you want, you won't be needing them anymore."

Rick pulled the cock ring out of his pocket, careful not to give Daryl any sort of stimulation. He closed two fingers around the base of his cock while he worked the ring down his shaft, pulling his balls through one at a time when he got it to the base.

"There we go. Now you'll be just fine until I'm ready for you."

Daryl stared down. "What—"

"No, baby. Just come here and help me finish these dishes. Then I'll take you upstairs."

Daryl stepped out of his jeans and pulled his sweater off, tossing it down, joining Rick at the sink, completely naked. Rick had to focus all of his attention on the dishes so that he wouldn't think too hard about what Daryl looked like standing next to him, naked, vibrating plug buzzing away deep inside of him, cock hard and leaking with a ring tightly around him.

"Soon, baby. I’ll get you there soon." He reminded him quietly when they were done. "Let's go upstairs."

He offered Daryl his hand and they walked slowly upstairs, Rick nearly tripping because he was too busy watching Daryl's cock bob in the air as he took a step. Rick had never seen him so hard.

He tried pulling Daryl faster, urging him up the stairs. He couldn't help but push him to the bed when they got into the bedroom. He stood next to the bed, watching Daryl as he undressed.

"What do you want, baby?"

Daryl kept quiet, studying Rick like maybe if he gave the wrong answer, he'd be denied what he wanted.

"Tell me. I wanna hear it. Whatever you want." He got into bed, situating himself between Daryl's legs.

"I wanna come."

Rick nodded. "How do you wanna come? Want me to suck you off while we leave that plug in you? You want to try that new vibrator? Want me to fuck you? It's up to you. You were good for me today. You deserve it."

Daryl looked relieved, and gave a little smile at hearing the praise.

"Fuck me. Want your cock."

"Yeah?" Rick stroked himself, not bothering to hold back a moan. "Out of all of those options, you want me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Does my cock feel better than this plug?" He grabbed Daryl's hip, pulling him up off the bed so that he could easily toy with the base of the plug.

"Yeah," he moaned. "Bigger. So much better."

Rick smiled. "You like having something big inside you, don't you, baby?"

"Yeah. Please."

He flicked the switch off and Daryl made a frustrated noise. "Don't complain now. You said you wanted it out, didn't you?"

"Yeah, fuck. Take it out now." He squirmed against the bed, and Rick pulled gently, and the plug started sliding out. Rick watched him stretch around it and when Daryl whined, he finally pulled it all the way out.

"Alright, gorgeous, tell me what to do." He reached for the lube and stroked his cock.

"Fuck me."

"Be more specific," he taunted.

Daryl glared at him. "Put your cock in me. Now."

Rick tilted his head, considering Daryl's words before he straddled his hips. When he leaned down over Daryl, just before pushing inside, he looked at him.

"Say please."

"Please," Daryl ground out, with a moan. " _Please_ Daddy."

"Fuck," he breathed, pushing into Daryl. "That's my good baby."

Daryl gripped Rick's hips tightly, pulling him as close as he could, bucking against him, his head thrown back, eyes closed.

"You did so fucking good today, Daryl. I didn't know how long I was gonna be able to hold out, I don't know how you were standing it."

"Wanted—" His voice broke. "Wanted to be good like you said."

"So fucking gorgeous, walking around plugged up for me. I loved seeing you like that."

His movements become more erratic.

"Can I please come? Please, take the ring off."

Rick had nearly forgotten about it, and he looked down between their joined bodies, Daryl's cock bright red, the head nearly purple, it was so hard, and leaking steadily onto his stomach, twitching every few seconds.

He reached down, stroking Daryl, mostly just wanting to feel how hot and hard he was, and felt Daryl clench around him.

"Okay, baby, I'm gonna take it off." He stoked down his cock and over his balls, slipping a finger under the ring and pulling it up. Once he pulled it all the way off, he thrust into Daryl one more time and he started to come, shooting against his stomach and onto his chest, muscles tight around Rick's cock as he continued pumping in and out of him.

He whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Fuck."

"Jesus, baby, that's so good. You feel so fucking good around my cock."

Rick rocked into Daryl two more times and then started to come.

He stayed where he was, still inside Daryl, their bodies pressed together, and kissed Daryl's neck until he finally rolled off of him.

"That was fun."

Daryl laughed. "Yeah."

Rick rolled onto his side so that he could look at him, running a finger through the come on his chest and offering it to Daryl.

"You're okay though? That wasn't too much for you, was it? Did I do anything you didn't like?"

Daryl sucked on his finger and shook his head. "No. I liked it all." He grabbed Rick's hand, dragging it through the come again and bringing it back to his mouth. "Wanna do it again."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Not right away. Better wait a while. But we will."

"Yeah," Rick agreed. "Whenever you want. Anytime you want."

"I love you."

Rick moved closer, kissing him, licking into his mouth. "Love you more."

They lay together quietly, letting the sweat on their skin cool and their breathing return to normal.

"Oh," Daryl said abruptly. He looked at Rick. "Almost forgot. Your other Christmas present."

"What, that wasn't it?" Rick joked. 

Daryl laughed. "Not quite. I rented us a cabin for a week, so you need to take some time off work."

"You did?"

He nodded.

"Daryl, that's amazing. I'll call in tomorrow and get some time off."

He smiled. "Glad you like the idea. Today was great. Not the...you know. But Christmas. With you. It was great. Thank you."

"I'm glad you did. This is the best Christmas I've ever had, you know that?"

"Me, too."

Rick pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had as much fun with this as I did. Remember, the original story will be start being updated again regularly in the New Year. I think I'll do this again next year, if you guys think you'd want it? Maybe 12 or even 25 Days of Christmas. I would probably make each night a oneshot, though. We'll have to see how the year goes, though. Let me guys know what you think! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and HAPPY PORN to all of you! Also, for any of your pervs who are interested, these are the toys Rick got for Daryl. [This](http://www.babeland.com/laid-raindrop-cock-ring-p2/d/1580_c_50). [This one](http://www.babeland.com/silicone-cock-ring-/d/4345_c_50). [This](http://www.babeland.com/loki/d/4664). And [this](http://www.babeland.com/vibrating-perfect-plug/d/4614) one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, kittens! I missed you all, and I missed this story. To make up for my absence, you'll be getting a smutty, sexy, sappy, Christmassy chapter of this story each night leading up to Christmas.


End file.
